Wind Breeze
by Flagstaff
Summary: What happens if you are forced into a situation with someone from your past? Callie and Arizona AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**I kind of have this idea in my head. Ringing and ringing. Let's see if anyone will pick this up.**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

"Robbins!"

Flopping over her pillow in her head and ignore the annoying voice she heard.

"Robbins! Fucking wake up! Your brother is here!"

Groaning, Arizona sat up in her king size bed and stared at her best friend who was looking over the balcony of her penthouse. "He's not supposed to be in the US for another week. You are imagining things. I need sleep."

"Well, do you know anyone else driving a dark blue Maserati Ghibli in a white shirt with a light gray blazer and black aviator sunglasses matching his black pants that's squeezing his ass looking all good, hot and sexy like that!" Her friend once more exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes, she sat up and walked over where her friend is. Sure, her brother drive that car, he loves that car. But she was pretty sure that her friend was over imagining things again, especially that childhood crush Teddy have on her brother didn't really go away.

Looking down on her building where she can see some paparazzi and a couple of girls squealing made her eyes wide. Gulping any remaining liquid in her mouth, she tried to focus on the man Teddy just describe who was bent over his car pulling out two boxes.

 _Shit!_

The said man looked up and fixed his sunglasses and waved at them. His dirty blond hair was pushed back, Arizona knew that smile anywhere. It was his signature smile making all the panties drop.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Arizona watched as Teddy ran to the bathroom. Checking over her phone, trying to check if she missed anything from her brother, she heard the elevator doors open.

"Dimples! Show your brother some love!"

Arizona walked over and saw her brother dropping the boxes on her coffee table with his arms wide open.

"Tim! What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be in the country for another week." Arizona said as she was engage in a bone crushing hug.

Tim pulled Arizona away by an arm length. "You didn't miss your big brother?" Teasing her more, Tim kissed her cheeks with a loud sound.

Arizona was about to respond when Teddy came out of the bathroom in a nice dress and a simple make up on. "Tim. Welcome back. We missed you." Teddy said biting her lip.

"Aw! I'm glad someone missed me!" Tim walked over and gave Teddy a short hug. Arizona laughed when Tim was about to pull away and Teddy pulled him closer and smelled him. Both Robbins shrugs and gave each other a knowing look.

When they pulled away, Tim clapped his hand. "Now, you two get ready. We are going to a charity polo match."

"Why?" Arizona asked as she poured herself a 40 year old scotch which was pulled away by her brother.

"Because you've been MIA to the business affairs for a long time, Dimples." Tim hid the bottle away and pushed the boxes to Arizona and Teddy. "And the Colonel requested for your appearance."

"The Colonel will be there?!" Arizona half yelled.

"Yes. Now dress up. I got this dresses from Italy. Come on! Chop chop." Tim commanded.

* * *

"So why are you actually dragging me long with this Tim? You know I don't do this. Not anymore." Arizona confessed while staring at the clouds from the passenger seat of his brother's car, fidgeting on her loose, flowery sundress.

Teddy opted to drive with some of their friends, as requested by Tim of course. Arizona was watching the view from her window, the drive to her hometown, Napa Valley from her penthouse in Palo Alto was a couple of hours away. She looked over and watched her brother who changed into a more formal light gray coat over a light blue button down shirt tucked into a navy blue tailor fit slacks.

Tim sighed. Being a 29 year-old CEO of a large company was not his dream. He wanted a simple life, live by the vineyard, marry the love of his life and have a family. Not handle a multi-million dollar business. All the VIP treatments, the luxury hotels, it was not him. But it had to be.

"I need you to meet someone." Tim replied in a very vague sentence. All the conditions were signed and agreed upon.

"Someone." Arizona looked at her brother for an instance. "Who is this someone?"

Slowly stop the car by the side of the road and getting ready for the wrath of her sister when he delivery the news. "Your fiancée."

"I don't have a fiancée, even a girlfriend." Arizona snorted and laughs, laughed until Tim looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

Scratching his head he turned to Arizona. "You are going to be married to the youngest daughter of-"

He didn't even finish his sentence when Arizona yelled at him. "No! I don't want to get married!"

Tim shook his head. "You are going to get married to this girl, Arizona."

"No! We are not in the 1800s Timothy! You can't make me do this. Not you or the Colonel can do this." Hearing his full name, Tim tried to control his temper.

"Do you think I want to do this? Do you think I want to run this whole business on my own Arizona? I'm engage to someone I don't love! Who acts like I'm some sort of trophy, an arm candy!" Tim snapped back.

"Where do you think money comes from huh? Your penthouse, the cars! Your expenses!" Arizona shuts up and stared at his brother. Tim is a loving and protective brother, he'd do anything for his little sister, his family, and it takes a lot to make him snap.

"I'm trying my best to handle and run this business. I'm on my own here. I need your help. We both know that we can't count on the Colonel anymore." He confessed.

With a heavy breath, Arizona reached over his brother's arm. Tim held her hand. "If it was up to me I'll let this all go. I can live without the money, but this is _her_ legacy. I'm doing this for _her_." Tim looked up to Arizona with her eyes filled with tears.

"I'd do everything if I could. But I agreed myself to marry into the Johnsons' to save this company from bankruptcy." He shook his head as he remembers his annoying fiancée.

Arizona remembers the second time she saw her brother let out tears when her told her he was going to marry the granddaughter of a high ranking executive in the financial world to get a loan for the company during the recession, the recession that took everything from them.

"This marriage can help us from the debt we owe, to expand and grow all over the world. The Bellisimo group of companies can help us do that." Tim looked at Arizona.

"I didn't want to involve you with this, Arizona. I wanted you to live your life. To have your dreams." She remembers how Tim came home months at a time, exhausted. But he still manages to smile and say 'Go live your life. Be happy.'

"But it's been 2 years since you graduated. You have a degree in bioengineering from Stanford. And you what? Party? Drink all you want? Sleep around?" Tim started.

"You wanted to become something other than this. And if you keep on being a child and not grow up, I'll treat you like one." He started the car and drove off.

* * *

Arizona was still pondering the idea of her marrying someone she does not even know. Some snotty spoiled brat. The Bellisimo group is one of the largest hotel and resort chains in the world. Mainly in South America, scattered islands like Fiji, New Caledonia and Maldives, 5 star resorts and hotels. Knowing a little, their company, Eros Corporation has some real estate in Hawaii, some are dispersed in the US and they may have some power over these places because the company sponsors the major politicians in those area.

She was sitting in the table waiting for her friends when she decided to mess with Tim. Her brother made her dress up with this stupid pink sundress to impress the family that owns the Bellisimo group. Tim can force her to marry this girl, he was going to pull everything away from her, the penthouse, the cars, and the money. But if the other party refuses, and she agrees, the fault will be on the other side. The girl may not agree to marry her.

Quietly sneak off to the changing room and plotting her actions, she saw Tim looking around for her. Riding a horse with an equestrian helmet, a tan riding boots, white trousers and a white and red polo shirt, she waved her polo mallet at the stands where Tim was standing with a group of people.

He was talking to a well-dressed man in a white buttoned down shirt and white pants topped by a brown coat who was with a younger lady by his side in a light peach dress and two other women in the back.

When Tim saw her or recognize that it was her, he shook his head. With that, she rode off and plays polo.

* * *

Pumping adrenaline, she was talking with her friends, Teddy and Alex after the match that she had won, she told them about the situation Tim put her in. Now she was going to face her brother and the family from the Bellisimo Group.

Taking her helmet off, she walked towards Tim. "Timothy, did you enjoy the match?" Looking directly at her brother who was giving off an annoyed smile and he gritted his teeth, she knew she got them. The old balding man with facial hair surrounding his chin cleared his throat.

Turning to face the family, she gave off her best dimpled smile. She wasn't just going to go get married. She made up her mind to annoy this woman so she will be the one to back off.

The balding old man was scary, he gives her a shiver down her spine was beside an old Latina woman with a flowing black hair in a green dress.

The woman in peach she saw beside the bald guy earlier was beside Tim now, this woman was hot. She was obviously related to the old couple. Her peach dress was revealing, tan legs were showing off the long slit of the dress. She smirked at Tim. This must be the woman she needs to marry. She was hot, sexy and beautiful, and if she was like any other girls, she'll be putty in her hands. It'd be no problem marrying this woman. At least she could have some fun.

Arizona looked up to the woman who subtly wiggled her index finger and mouthed 'Not me' while she smirked. The woman in peach moved away to provide Arizona a view of another person.

Her breathe hitched. Looking at the woman who left her two years ago, the woman who disappeared like a bubble. Arizona gulped.

"Arizona, meet Callie Torres. Your fiancée."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the awesome reviews guys!**

* * *

After Tim, the CEO of Eros Corporation was introduced by Aria early on that charity polo match, she had a bad feeling. He looked so familiar, and the person riding the horse who waved at them gave her some kind of chill, a déjá vu. She had a bad feeling about this.

Sitting in the stands, Callie nodded along to his father, Carlos Torres and her sister Aria Torres talk financial equity or whatever to the young CEO, while her mother and she engage in small chit chat about her adventures during her days in the peace corps. Excusing herself for some fresh air, Callie walked down the stand and inhaled the smell of the freshly cut grass and well, horse shit. It was a polo match after all.

"Oh my god! It's really you!" Callie spun around and was engulfed in a bear hug by a tall man in a salmon colored shorts and light green button down shirt as some red head standing in a 4 inch stiletto watching at the back.

"Excuse me Mark, I saw her first!"

The tall red head pushed the man away and pulled Callie in. "Addie. I missed you too."

Callie pulled away and acknowledges the pouting man behind Addison. "I missed you too, Mark."

"Torres! I can't believe you are back, it's been ages since we last saw you!" Mark exclaimed as he draped his arm over Callie's shoulder and Addison snaked hers to the other side.

"Tell us all about Botswana!" Addison yelps as she drags her friend over to the separate table near the stables.

"How about you guys? How's med school?" Callie asked as they sipped their champagne.

"So much fun! Not counting the anatomy jokes Mark uses to pick up girls. And I needed to force him to join me in med school because you are busy saving the world." Addison twirled her hands explaining.

It was summer time now, Mark and Addison was already finished with their 2nd year in med school.

"Hey! I'm the one left behind. Now you two have to help me with picking my professors and hand me down text books." Callie teased.

Of course she didn't need any help buying books. She was an heiress. To a large fortune. Large may be an understatement. The Bellisimo group was one of the largest and fastest growing hotel and resort chain. Her father and sister handles the business, she didn't want to take any part of it.

It was not acceptable for his father. Like it what happened four years ago, so he just went around what Callie wants and manipulates it to what he wants.

Addison watched as Callie struggles internally. "So what does he wants? In exchange of letting you go to med school?"

Callie breathe in. "Ah."

Mark and Addison raised their eye brows.

"He and Aria is trying to make a deal with this company. I'm going to marry in to that family to solidify the contract or whatever." Callie answered simply.

"What!" was the simultaneous answer of her friends, Mark spewing his drink on his shirt and tries to pat it to avoid staining.

Callie rolled her eyes at the ridiculous colors Mark was wearing. "So what? You are just going to meet this hussy guy and marry him?"

"No-nope." Addison watched as liquid drips at the side of her friend's lips. "That's the thing, I'm going to marry a woman. Apparently me, being gay is perfect. Aria can't marry the CEO because he is already engaged to someone in the financial what not. So I have to marry the sister, in my father's words. 'Since you already gone into that road, it would be a good PR.'" She scoffed and shook her head.

Addison was trying to think of something to say but was interrupted by Aria.

"Mi amor, Papá wants you." Callie took the hand being offered and waved good bye to her friends.

* * *

"We aren't even going to tell her who sponsored this event?" Mark asked as Callie was far from an ear shot.

"No." was Addison's short answer.

"Good, because I was so close to punching that little girl." Mark exasperated.

"The little girl who made a grown man like you pout." Addison teased.

* * *

Callie walked towards her father and her mother, Lucia whose backs are turned back to her. Aria side steps and murmured against the young CEO. She felt the cold air pass when Aria steps aside, giving her a full view of a blonde woman. Not just any other blonde. That specific blonde who broke her heart, the reason she ran away to Botswana.

"Arizona, meet Callie Torres. Your fiancée."

Taking a sharp intake, Callie froze. 2 years since she walked out. Since Arizona broke her. The feeling of intense rush ran all over Callie's body. Same intensity as the first time she ever interacted with _Arizona Robbins._

 _Hanging up her phone from talking to a close friend back in Miami. Carlos Torres made a good story why Callie had to move from Miami to California. 'Due to the variation in school rankings, Callie wanted a more challenging program. Stanford Bioengineering is on the top of the list.' Knowing her father, he always wanted good press, PR. Good for the business as he calls it. He just couldn't accept that his youngest daughter can fall in love with girls too. A trait that is considered sinful to their religion. So he shipped her off, somewhere she can rebuild. Where her name was not known to their business partners._

 _Bumping in to someone, she mumbled a quick 'Sorry' and ran to the stairwell. Sliding down by the wall, clutching her knees and she just lets it out. All the hurt, all the pain, all the rejection._

 _She felt presence in front of her. Trying to stop the sobbing but it didn't help, she looked up on instinct that someone was standing in front of her. She jolts into reality when she saw the most beautiful eyes she have ever seen. It was like the color of the ocean in the deepest blue._

 _The other woman was kneeling in front of her and softly smiling, she didn't say anything. Not until Callie notice the red lollipop in the hands of the woman being offered to her. Looking back at those mesmerizing eyes, she noticed the blonde raising her brows, encouraging her to take the treat. Callie reluctantly reached for it._

 _Two deep dimples appeared in the woman's face as she stands up, place her own unwrapped lollipop in her mouth and flicked it to the other side. Leaving a wink to Callie as she watch the blonde woman skips away._


	3. Chapter 3

Tim clanked his champagne glass with a spoon as he stands up. "How about a toast? To a beautiful partnership of our families."

Carlos followed and stand up, raised his glass. "To family." Tim and Carlos clanked their glasses together before sitting down.

Callie rolls her eyes and looked over to Aria who smiled weakly and raised her glass as well. She turns her head to Arizona who was just staring at her. Those eyes were just staring at her.

"The wedding should just be in time for the new hotel in Hawaii." Carlos snapped her back into reality. "We should have it back there for a dual celebration."

Callie sighed loudly. "The agreement was the wedding will be after I graduated. That was the deal."

"Calliope." Carlos threatened.

"No daddy. That's the only reason I agreed to this stupid thing. Let me finish med school and I'll marry whoever you want for the growth of this company." Callie argued back. Everyone remained silent until Arizona stood up and walked out.

* * *

"So the love of your life came back and is about to be married to you?" Alex laughed and sipped his beer.

Arizona sat on the bar signaling the bartender for a drink. After she walk out from the dreadful dinner after the polo match in some upscale restaurant near the country club, she quickly called for a car service and asked her friends to meet up.

She just rolled her eyes at Alex. Teddy was next to intervene. "What does this mean? Did she even explain why she left?"

"Nope." Sipping her drink until its empty.

"I still can't believe this is all happening." Teddy sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "How do you feel?"

Arizona shook her head again and ordered another drink. "It's like the first time I laid my eyes on her."

* * *

" _Altman, who is that with Addison?" Arizona asked as she walks towards Teddy and Alex._

" _Well hello to you too." Teddy replied in annoyance. "No, how are you, its been a while or anything."_

" _First, I just saw you earlier this morning when you invited me to this orientation or assembly or whatever. Second, hot lady first, before you or this jerk for telling the cheerleader I where I was. I got stuck watching the woman curse me or put on voodoo spell on me." Arizona flicked Alex's ear as Teddy offered her a beer._

" _Which cheerleader?" Teddy asked._

" _How should I know? The red head." Arizona shrugs._

" _One third of the squad is a red head." Alex quipped._

" _Then I slept with one of them." Arizona answered._

 _Alex stood up and bow in front of Arizona. "And the rest will follow."_

 _The trio laughed until the music started. It was an orientation for the freshmen and new students in their department. New guidelines, new professors. Arizona didn't pay much attention and stared at the brunette with Addison who was wearing a strappy purple flow-y dress up until on top of her knees, swaying and singing along with the music._

 _Arizona watched the brunette laugh at what Addison said, throwing her head and letting out that melodic laugh. She involuntarily smiled at the idea of hearing that laugh again._

" _Are you smitten by the new girl?" Teddy asked with a smirk in her face. She never saw her best friend smiling like that because of a woman._

 _She quickly pulled away from staring and looked directly to Teddy and Alex who had this amused look on their faces. "No! I'm Arizona Robbins, I don't get smitten. Girls are smitten of me, not the other way around."_

" _Good then, because Sloan's dancing with her now." Arizona spun her head so fast that she could have gotten a whiplash._

 _True enough, she saw Mark Sloan's hands over the new girl's lower back and dancing to the music. The brunette was laughing and slapping his arm. The whole night she spent staring at the brunette who was dancing with Addison and Mark, Arizona just stared._

 _She noticed the woman was also glancing back at her, it made her confused. For a moment she thought that the woman might be interested, so she smiled at her. Receiving a smile back, she slowly stood up but stopped in her tracks when Mark whispered something, when the brunette nodded and left with the man, she stood there confused and annoyed._

* * *

Jolting out of her sleep, Arizona when she heard a loud thud, reaching for the glass of water she have on her night side, she gulps on it. Having a nasty hangover was not news to her, but it was 9 in the morning. Who could possibly make that damn noise?

Sighing, she lay back in her bed and sat up when she heard another noise. Thinking it was just her best friends, she didn't bother putting anything on. Arizona was just walking around in her bra and pajama bottoms.

Boxes, there were scattered all over the place, rubbing her eyes, trying to see if it was her still drunk mind.

"Dimples! You're awake." Tim plops another box on top of the counter top. Two other people walked in the place right behind his brother.

Arizona just stood there frozen, first, she was still unsure if this was real. She was half asleep for god sake. Also half naked, cream on top was Callie.

Callie walked behind her sister, Aria. Looking all gorgeous and sexy in a simple white shirt tucked in her skinny jeans and some flat sandals, Callie stared at her too.

Noticing that the brunette was checking her out, Arizona smirked a little.

"Dimples?" Aria turned to Tim.

Arizona now glared at Tim. Sure it was his term of endearment to her, but he just calls her that if they were in front of their close friends.

"Oh yeah! Dimples here have the cutest dimples in the world. Isn't that right?" Tim teased as he uses his baby voice and used his index fingers to push on the part where Arizona has dimples.

Slapping away his brother's hands, Tim pouted and said. "Aww. My little dimples is maaaaad!"

Aria laughed while Callie bit her lips to prevent herself from laughing. Arizona just continues to glare at Tim.

"Anyway, Mr. Torres and I talked. Since Callie's going to be enrolled in Stanford, might as well stay here with you. Your penthouse is close to the school. So no need for her to get her own place since you two will be married." Tim deadpan.

Arizona just watched as a couple of guys placed more boxes in her penthouse. Tim looked at her expressionless sister drinking her beer. At 9am in the morning.

"No arguments there little sis?" Tim teased.

Arizona finished her beer and placed the empty bottle on the counter with a little force. She smiled a little. Turning to the direction of her in-house game room, she yelled out to Tim.

"No. I'll just wait for her to leave again."

* * *

 _ **Point of clarification, there may be questions about it. The orientation happened first before the lollipop incident. First time they saw each other was the orientation, the lollipop incident happened when classes start. Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I think we need some rules."

Arizona glanced back where the voice came from and looked at the woman who was fidgeting on her fingers. Ignoring the woman, she went back to drinking her scotch looking nowhere.

Callie sighed. Pretty much familiar with Arizona's stubbornness, she stepped into the balcony where her ex is relaxing in. "I know we are both forced to do this. But we have different reasons why we agreed to this. I won't get in your way and don't get in mine. I just want to finish med school and what you do is up to you."

Trying to ignore the still half naked ex who is lying on her back, Callie walked in front of Arizona's view. "Are you really going to ignore me?" Arizona looked up and rolled her eyes. She reached for her carton of cigarettes and lit one up.

"Fine, just tell me which I can have as my bedroom, I'll arrange all the things Aria had delivered." Callie asked once more.

For the first time since she arrived, Arizona looked in to Callie's eyes. "I don't have any spare room."

"This penthouse has 3 rooms. Yours, the game room and the gym, so which one can be transformed into a bedroom?" Callie annoyingly asked.

"You just said it. No spare room." Arizona stood up. Finished her drink, dropped the glass on the table and gulped the drink in her mouth, without leaving her eyes over Callie's. "I assume Tim gave you a key card for the penthouse?" With a slight nod from Callie, Arizona left her standing alone in the balcony.

* * *

 _Callie was busy packing her things scattered in her desk. The adjustment from her previous school to this one is a little bit complicated, her schedule was all over the place, some advance classes was in her list. She looked at Addison and Mark bickering over whatever. She just smiled watching her childhood friends._

 _Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery and Mark Everett Sloan, their families are a long time business partner of Carlos Torres. They used to play around in the Torres' yard during the summer, running around playing tag, just the 3 of them. Aria sometimes joins them but have age appropriate friends too. When they grew up, Addison and Mark still went their way to visit Callie and spend their summer vacation in the beach, yachts and a lot of tan lines. So when his father was about to ship her off, she requested the one place where her favorite people live._

 _Her friends were still bickering, so she just followed them out of them room with a smile on her face. Callie fixed her bag strap on her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw those eyes that have been haunting her since the woman gave her a lollipop._

 _Arizona was leaning on the wall with a shit-eating-grin on her face. Callie furrowed her brows over the woman and followed her friends when she noticed that the blonde pushed herself off the wall and skipped to Callie's side. Callie forced a smile when Arizona reached up to her and grinned._

" _Torres, right?" Arizona stated. Callie just stared at Arizona, she glanced back at Addison and Mark who was shaking their heads and plastered a fake smile when Arizona turned her head towards where Callie's sight was on._

 _Arizona flashed her dimpled smile and asked. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?" Callie saw her friend insistently shaking their heads._

" _Robbins." Arizona offered her hand. Not letting the woman get away. When Callie just looked at her hand, she wrinkled her brows together. No one can just resist Arizona Robbins. Especially when she's using the 3 hit combo. So she goes to plan b. This woman must be another class of a woman. Wine and dine type._

" _So dinner?" Arizona asked once more._

 _Callie opened her mouth but closed it. She smiled and let the blonde think for a bit. "I'm sorry. But I think it's a bit early for dinner. But thanks!" With that, Callie sashayed away._

* * *

"You are shacking up with Robbins?!" Addison muttered as Callie told her about the things that happened the day after the polo match.

"Say it louder. I don't think the paparazzi in the lobby heard you." Callie replied. They were both sitting in Addison's condo, overlooking the water. "Where's Mark?"

"Prowling for girls probably." Addison shrugs. "So living with Robbins?"

"My dad thinks its good PR." Callie just popped a grape in her mouth. "No more Robbins warning labels?"

"Did you ever listen?" Her friend rebutted.

"I did. Once." Callie shrugs. Addison just shook her head and catches up with her friend for the long lost time.

After a couple of hours hanging out, "How about we hunt Mark?" Addison yelled from her bedroom to her friend who was sprawled out in her couch with a wine bottle.

Callie raised her head. "Sure. Not so excited to go back to my new 'home'."

A short drive from Addison's condo, they arrived in a low key pub. Callie instantly saw Mark, working his way to a brunette that is wearing a skimpy dress. She looked back at her friend, they shared a look and walk their way towards the man.

"Mark baby, how are you?" Callie said in her sultry voice as she rubs Mark's arm.

"Cal- what?" Mark looked at his friend with confusion.

"Mark? Who are these people?" Addison placed her hands on her hips. Mark was about to say something but Addison already have words coming out of her. "You're cheating? On our anniversary?" She yelled, startling the young brunette and making Callie laugh but went back to their play.

After a muffled apology of the woman, Callie and Addison shared a loud laugh but were stunned when they heard a group of people yelling in the corner.

The trio looked where the noise came from. Familiar faces were in their view. Alex Karev and Teddy Altman in the booth clapping their hands while their gaze was set on Arizona and some red head in a tight skirt.

"I see she's back in her old ways." Callie comments as she turned back to finish her drink.

* * *

" _So what's with the head shaking earlier?" Callie asked nonchalant when they arrived in the coffee shop._

 _Mark and Addison shared a look._

" _Robbins. The 3 hit-kill Zone." Mark started._

 _Callie laughs as they sat in their usual table. "What is she? Some sort of killer?"_

" _Lady –Killer." Addison answered. Mark just nodded and Callie looked at them with confusion in her face._

 _Addison explained. "She used to be the sweet girl back in high school. Straight A's. She didn't really have girlfriends back then, Robbins have dates. Never a girlfriend. But something changed 2_ _nd_ _term of freshmen year, I think it's because of-" Addison trailed and looked at Mark. "Anyway, she became worse, girls every other night. Or a few every night."_

" _We weren't really close to Robbins. Way back, she was friends with everyone. Our families meet in an annual gala. We chat with her every now and then. But not really friends." Mark continued._

" _So what's with the 3 hit whatever?" Callie wondered._

" _How about we show you?" Addison warns. "It'll serve as a warning."_

 _After a couple of hours, the trio met up in a hip new bar near the campus. Settling in the farthest booth, Callie watched people drink, laugh and make a fool of themselves. Then like a whirlwind, the door opens, hearing a stunning melodic laugh, Callie turned her head to face the newcomer._

 _This woman who she barely know, she briefly remembers the blonde looking at her during the orientation, who gave her a lollipop during her meltdown. Somehow curious about this 'Robbins'._

 _Noticing her friend slightly smiling, Addison took this as a sign to knock her off her daydream. "There's Robbins. Watch that."_

 _Addison pointed at the woman who was the topic of their discussion. Robbins was winking to her friends and giving them a thumbs up while she waltzed her way to group of girls by the end of the bar, laughing out loud. Callie watched as Robbins point at the different heads of the girls, she stopped when her friend's profusely nodding at a small brunette with boobs that can drown._

 _Robbins slipped her arms across the bar and blocked the view of the brunette from her friends and flashed her signature smile, offering her right hand, Callie can read how Robbins lips move to introduce herself._

" _First hit, the hand shake, Robbins' first hit. She'd introduce herself and offer her hand. If you take it, she won't let it go." Addison leaned in towards Callie's ear as they watched the brunette took the hand being offered, they can see that Robbins is gently using her thumb in her right hand to massage the woman's knuckles and the left hand slowly gliding over the woman's thigh._

 _Robbins pulled the woman's hand and kissed it lightly without removing her graze on the woman. "Second hit. Robbins would kiss the woman's hand and maintain eye contact. Closing in for the kill when she pulls the woman and-" Addison didn't even finish her sentence when Robbins use the hand she was holding and pull the woman towards her, leaning in the brunette's ear, Callie watched as the woman shiver, licked her lips and pulled Robbins in for a kiss. A forceful kiss at that._

" _Aaaaaand knocked out!" Mark cheered mockingly. They watched as the woman pulled away from Robbins and dragged her out of the bar. Robbins' friends nodded in approval and gave a silent slow clap when Robbins turned to smirk at them._

* * *

"Can I sleepover at your house tonight?" Callie asked Addison. "I really don't want to walk in to my so called 'house' and watch my degenerate ex hump some poor girl." Pointing at her ex who was being pulled out of the pub by a most probably horny red head.

Addison put her glass down. "Of course." She glanced back at Arizona and her friends who was egging her and the red head to go 'get it on'. "I really thought you set Robbins straight from her womanizing."

"Robbins is nowhere near straight." Mark muttered that made the trio laughed a little.

Callie catches Arizona's eyes, for a moment she thought the famous Robbins felt the same feeling she felt about her, that they had something real. Coming back, she just proved that she was just another conquest. Callie sighed, she wiped a single tear away while turning away from Arizona.

"I thought so too. But I was just another number to her."

* * *

 _ **Italics are flashbacks. And I'm not giving up on my other fic. This one is just really fun to write. :) Thank you as always!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell Tim! How can I go out with dirty clothes. Come on!" Arizona argued as her brother sits quietly in her bar chair, drinking his coffee, scrolling away, reading the news.

"You are almost 25 years old. You should know how to do your own laundry." Tim answers, his eyes still focused on his laptop. Glancing back at her sister who was pacing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"We have money for the cleaning and laundry lady." Arizona stopped pacing and looked directly at her brother.

"I have money to pay the cleaning and laundry lady." He corrected with an eye roll with the term 'laundry lady'. "YOU however do not have any."

"I have my trust fund!" Arizona snapped back.

"Which you will get when you re 25 OR if I see that you are fit to handle that money." He explained as he sipped his coffee.

"What do you mean 'if you see fit'?" Arizona suddenly wondered. She knows that Tim/the company pays for her utilities and everything else. But she also knows that there's a generous trust fund left for her when she turns 25.

"Well little sister of mine, when I became CEO of the company, I have authority over everything else." Tim finished his coffee, rinsed it and placed it in the dishwasher. "And that being said, I'm controlling everything."

"What do you mean?" Arizona raised her voice.

"I mean if you are still going to decide in your childish ways, I'll treat you like one." Tim went back to his laptop and looked up to Arizona.

"This is stupid!" She threw her arms up. "What the hell do you want me to do?!" Arizona asked annoyed at how her brother is manipulating her.

Tim smirks and slowly closes the lid of his laptop. "I'm glad you asked. First, you make nice to Callie." Arizona rolled her eyes but Tim raised his hand to stop her from starting. "You don't even know where she is right now." Tim supplied.

"Its her choice where to sleep or go. She's not a prisoner here." She shrugs.

"How can she stay here if she doesn't have a bed?" Her brother asks.

"The couch is free." Arizona mumbled.

"I am not telling Carlos Torres that her precious daughter is sleeping on the couch. Good thing that I can make an excuse for the stunt you pulled." Tim snapped back.

"What stunt?" Arizona wondered.

"Why she didn't sleep here." He stated.

"How can you possibly know that she didn't sleep here? You woke me up with a pillow and you sat there in the bar to drink your coffee and read the news. You haven't looked around." Arizona tried to lie her way out. _Fucking morning it was, first she found out that her laundry wasn't done because apparently Tim decided to make thing harder for her._

The Robbins' siblings turned their heads to look when the elevator door dings. Callie and Aria walked with their arms intertwined, carrying few big paper bags.

"I didn't have to." Tim said to her sister as he walks his way to the Torres'.

"Aria, Callie." Tim gave Aria a kiss on the cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Arizona. He guided them in. "Callie, the bedroom is now in your disposal. The closet is almost empty, just throw everything else you don't need in the bin I had place by the door." Tim winks at Arizona.

 _Of course her closet is almost empty, the laundry lady didn't do their job!_

"You seriously tattled on me?" Arizona snaps at Callie.

"What-" Callie started when Tim stopped her.

"She didn't 'tattled' on you." Her brother raised his hands to do an air quote. "I have my sources." He explained. "No one is forcing you to share your bed, just the penthouse. So either you give up the billiard table or sleep on it."

He turned to Aria and Callie. "How about a spa day treat and tasting the new line of wine of Eros?" Tim got the paper bags from the Torres' and placed it over the counter. "I'll have someone fix Callie's room."

Callie and Aria turned their heads toward the fuming blonde. "Don't worry about her, she does not have any clothes to wear because she is so stubborn to be a 5 year old kid who doesn't know how to use a washing machine and dryer." Tim pointed at the hidden door near the kitchen. "By the way, there's a laundry room right over there."

"You don't know how to do your own laundry too!" her sister yelled.

"I do, Dimples." Tim winks.

The three of them watched as Arizona walked in the bedroom, hearing some rustling, Tim walked towards the room before the door swing wide open. He snorted in laughter when he saw the bed sheet, pillows, blanket and the remaining clothes in Arizona's closet in his sister's arms.

"Fine! She can have the bed, the room!" Arizona drags her stuff as Tim tries to muffle his laughter. "But I'm not giving my billiard table up!" She pulls the fabric rather harshly towards the game room.

Tim follows her sister to the game room. Opening the door to observe her sister, Aria steps beside Tim and Callie walks towards an area where she can what Arizona was doing.

Throwing the rest of her clothes in the black leather couch, she pushes the billiard balls into the holes and muttered 'stupid balls are in the way.' Making Tim and Aria laugh out loud. Callie bit her lips, though she thought it was funny, seeing Arizona gave her confusing feelings.

Arizona pulled the fitted sheet from her bed to the billiard table, she throws her pillows and blanket over it. "Happy?" she focused on her brother.

"Am I supposed to be happy with you sleeping in your billiard table?" Tim rubs his chin. "Well, it makes me a little happy. But you still won't have your cleaning and laundry lady back."

Arizona gritted her teeth. Hating the situation, hating Tim for making all the decision for her, then she remembered. She was Arizona Robbins. She can make people do anything.

Seeing the smirk on her sister's face, Tim decided to break out whatever plot her sister was devising in her brilliant brain. "Before you even think of using the 'I am Arizona Robbins' line, just remember that I am Timothy Robbins. I've been doing this longer than you. I have more sway with people than you. Don't even think about threatening someone."

Arizona clenched her jaw and knuckles.

"Come on ladies! Let's leave Dimples before she throws a tantrum." Tim teased with his baby voice. He reached in to pinch Arizona's cheek but her sister slapped it away. He just laughs it off and head over to the elevator with Callie and Aria.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Callie arrived back in the penthouse. Walking in the bedroom, she noticed that her stuff was set up. Fluffy pillows were arranged on top of the bed with violet silk sheets topped with a dark duvet. All of her things were put away, she entered the bathroom and saw candles and potpourri set up.

After arranging her things to her liking, she went out to get a bottle of water. Hearing no noise, she looked in the game room where Arizona set up her bed sheet over the billiard table, no trace of the woman, so she searched in the gym, still no Robbins.

She turned to the room behind a kitchen when she heard a noise. Callie slowly pushed the door open and saw Arizona wearing a robe staring blankly at the washing machine with a laundry detergent in her hands. Putting her hand over her mouth to avoid making any noise, she watched the famous Arizona Robbins struggling. She watched as Arizona reads, reads, and re-reads the label on the box. Looking back to the machine, back to the pile of clothes then the box again.

Callie watched as Arizona furiously scratch her head, she couldn't help it anymore and laughed. Arizona turned and glared at Callie who just raised her hands up in surrender.

"Arizona Robbins has a weakness. I'm impressed." Callie crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame. "Need help?"

Knowing her Arizona, she wouldn't ask for help, not even if she's dying. "Fine, wear your underwear inside out then." Callie was about to walk away when Arizona spoke up.

"Wait!" Callie turned around with her brows up, waiting for Arizona to say anything. "Just tell me how to do it." It came out like a snort but Callie accepted it. _She knew it was a hard thing for her ex to do._

So she proceeded to tell Arizona how to do her laundry. "Separate your clothes, delicates, whites." Callie pointed at the laundry pile. "Turn the water on, its an automatic washing machine, so the machine weighs the clothes you put in and fill the tub with the appropriate level. Put the detergent and fabric softener there and press start." Arizona listened to Callie's instructions.

"The machine will beep after rinsing, put your clothes in the dryer and set the heat level. And its done." Callie raised her brows as if saying 'Do you understand?' she left when Arizona nodded and stared at the machine. Callie left her alone in the laundry room.

* * *

Arizona walked out of the laundry room, walking past the kitchen in to the main area where Callie was relaxing on the couch with a book. She stopped and looked at Callie who looked up from her book. Arizona turned around and went inside the laundry room again. Callie squinted her eyes when she notice Arizona walking back out again, once more, the blonde went back to the laundry room. For the third time in 5 minutes, Arizona walked out to the kitchen and stared at Callie.

"What?" Callie drops her book in the coffee table. Arizona massage her ear lobe and pointed at the laundry room. Callie walks towards the laundry room and drops her jaw. She looked back at a sheepishly looking Arizona.

"How much detergent did you use?" Callie half yelled as she tries to reach for the button to stop the washing machine. There were 2 feet of suds on the floor from the overflowing washing machine.

"Half the bottle?" Arizona shrugs.

"Half?!" Callie looked at her with wide eyes.

"It smells good." Arizona defended.

Callie managed to shut the machine off. "So you thought it'd be good to pour half the bottle in the machine?"

"Well, yeah." Arizona looked at Callie who was shaking her head before bursting into laughter. Arizona glared at the woman before laughing too. _That woman's laugh was still infectious._ Callie bends down and gathered some suds in her hands and threw it to Arizona.

Arizona got some suds herself and placed it over Callie's hair, the brunette retaliated doing the same thing. Callie was about to ran outside but Arizona pulled her back inside, underestimating the situation, they both slipped on the floor and fall on their ass.

The laughter dies down, they were both seating in the floor with their backs resting on the wall. Callie turned her head towards Arizona. "We can be friends right? We were friends before."

Arizona just stared at the woman and teased. "Yeah, before you can't control your libido with me."

* * *

 _Arizona sat at the administration officer's desk, fiddling with the name plate. She smirked when the person arrived. "Ms. Jensen, I'd like a copy of Callie Torres' class schedule."_

" _Absolutely not. It is not in the school policy to provide student like you with another student's file." The small brunette woman glared at her._

" _It is also school policy that employees are not allowed to be involved with students." Arizona jumps on the floor and looked the woman down._

" _So? I was never involved with anyone in this institution." Ms. Jensen sat at her chair and fixed the pile of paper in her desk._

 _Arizona fiddled with her buttons, popping it open one by one. "I can tell everyone that you are one of my recent conquests."_

" _No one will believe you. And I am straight." The woman replied._

" _I'm Arizona Robbins." She bragged. "Do you really want to get fired? Just for a piece of paper? You know that our company gives generous donations to this school. And when the President of the school comes to our event, I could just tell him myself."_

 _The woman glared at Arizona before pulling a drawer open and dragging out a brown folder. Spilling the papers inside it, she stood up and made copies. She handed it over to Arizona._

" _Good girl." Arizona said while winking at the poor woman._

* * *

 _That's why she was standing by the wall of Callie's last class of the day. Without Addison or Mark, she could convince the woman to go out with her. And that's why Callie looks like a deer to be ran over by a car when she saw Arizona standing by the wall when the class ended. To say that she was utterly curious about the woman, Callie needs her friends to avoid the charming blonde woman who is now blocking her way._

 _Arizona had her right hand behind her back and twirled it in front of her, presenting a red rose. "Will you please go have dinner with me?" Arizona can see the face of rejection but she was resilient. "I won't take no for an answer."_

 _And she didn't. Callie didn't have a time to budge. This Robbins was just cute with those dimples and she really admired her confidence, so she nodded and Arizona snaked her hand to Callie's lower back to guide her to the lobby where a limo was waiting. The driver opened the door for them and Callie begrudgingly steps in the vehicle._

 _After a couple of minutes, they arrived in an upscale Italian restaurant. The driver opened the door and gave them a hand. They stepped inside and Callie wondered why it was so quiet. It was a Friday night, Addison told her about this restaurant, she told Callie that they need to try it. Other than Spanish dishes, Callie loved Italian food._

" _I-" Callie was speechless. There was a single table in the middle. It was well lit, no other people around._

" _I found out that you like Italian so I bought all the tables for tonight." Arizona pulled the chair out for Callie._

 _With that Callie paused. The effort made by this woman is incredible but insanely arrogant. "So you think you can sway me with the amount of money you have?"_

" _Well-" Arizona was cut off._

" _And how did you know where my class was?" Callie asked._

" _I asked the administration officer." Arizona confessed. It something about Callie's attitude that made her like this._

" _Asked?"_

" _More like threaten." Arizona shrugs. With that Callie walks out as Arizona followed her._

" _You can't treat people like they are dispensable just because you have power and money." Callie snapped at the blonde who immediately stopped her tracks. "I'm going home."_

 _Arizona took second before she snapped out of her thoughts. "Wait, wait!" She blocked the woman who rolled her eyes at her. "Can I at least give you a ride home? As an apology." Arizona brought out her signature smile._

 _Callie just rolled her eyes. She was new to this city so she reluctantly agreed. On the way back to Callie's dorm, Arizona just stared at the woman who rejected her. There was something about her that confuses her. Callie on the other hand stared blankly out the window and steps out when she felt the car stopping, not waiting for it to fully stop or wait for the driver to open the door. Arizona followed her, a foot behind._

" _What's wrong with you?" Arizona as she catches up with Callie in front of her dorm. "I'm Arizona Freaking Robbins, any girl would love to have dinner with me. And I know you aren't that straight, I saw you checking me out during the orientation."_

 _Callie breathes in, and out with closed eyes. And when she opened them, Arizona faltered. "You are correct, I'm not straight. I'm bi, and I don't care who you are, or how much money you have, you can't manipulate people just to please you. They are people, not your toys. So if you please get out of my sight, that would be swell." Callie turns once more but Arizona held her shoulder._

 _She found this rebellious act even more alluring, so Arizona tried to use her charms once more. "I didn't mean to insult you." Arizona flashed her eye lashes at the woman. "Can we try be friends instead?" She offered her hand. Once Callie touches her hand, she'll be petty on her hands._

 _Callie doesn't hold grudges. She doesn't. So she did. She held Arizona's hand._

 _Arizona's breath hitched. Callie's hand was different. It made something in her that she haven't felt. She couldn't to anything, not the move, nothing. Callie slowly shook her hands and she just did the same._

" _Okay, let's try to be friends." Callie gave her a reassuring smile. She lets go of the blonde's hand and got inside her dorm room._

 _And Arizona, she just stood outside, looking at her hand that Callie just shook. "What the hell was that?"_


	6. Chapter 6

_Earlier that day._

" _Oh shoot! I need to go back to my hotel room. There was an issue with the shipments." Aria rambled after their massages. Tim quickly nodded and opened the doors of his car for the Torres girls._

" _Okay. I can drop you off. I'll take Callie back to the penthouse." He stated as they entered the car. Aria engulfed him in a hug and a short kiss on the cheek. Receiving a high pitched 'thank you'_

 _After dropping Aria off, Tim drove them to a nearby café. Callie could notice how Tim and Arizona are so similar, both good looking, both charming. He offered to eat lunch before going back to the penthouse._

 _They were sitting in a corner table and a large window. Tim was smiling and waving at the squealing girls outside. After giving their orders, Tim broke the silence._

" _I should apologize for my sister." Callie looked up from her phone and waited for the man to continue. "She's stubborn and spoiled. But she's a good person. Arizona just went through a lot."_

 _Nodding in understanding, Callie drops her phone in the table and gave the man a chance to talk._

" _Arizona grew up alone. She was used to nannies, maid, the people in the vineyard." Tim opened his wallet and pulled out an old picture._

 _It was a family picture, a dirty blonde muscular man in a uniform with his arms around a beautiful blonde with blue eyes in a red coat. The woman's hand was on the blonde little girl with pigtails with her arms up showing an adorable pink mittens who was sitting on the shoulders of the boy with a dark blue bonnet showing off his dimples and holding on to the girl's legs for support._

" _That was taken winter in Germany. I think it was the last time Arizona have someone around during Christmas." Tim admitted. Callie just grazed at the bubbly little blonde girl. She used to be so happy, she thought. "She was 3 and I was 8."_

" _What happened?" Callie finally asked. She returned the photo and watched Tim looked at it one more time before putting it back to his wallet._

" _Life did." Tim snorted. "Got time for it?" Flashing his dimpled smile, he sat up and cleared his throat, making Callie laugh._

" _My dad, he was in the Marines. So we moved, a lot. By the time I was 4, I already been to Hawaii, Japan and everywhere else. My mom was pregnant with Arizona then. I was so excited to have a sister. I have a playmate even if we move. When she was a baby, I would always play with her. Arizona was the bubbliest baby you could ever see. She almost never cried. She was always laughing. My parents were over the moon. Moving was hard, but since I have her, I wouldn't cry as much as I did. Leaving friends and all."_

 _Callie laughed at the idea that this charming man just admitted being a cry baby. "Hey! No judging!" Tim playfully pouted._

" _Anyway!" Tim shushed Callie who bit her lips from laughing. "She was the first thing I would find when I got home from school. Either she would be eating or dancing with my mom. My dad would come home from work exhausted and Arizona would just crawl up his lap and place her chubby hand in his face, and he would feel better. I was convinced then that she may have a super power."_

 _Callie laughs once more. Their food arrived and Tim thanked the waiter, he continued the story. "A few months after that picture was taken, my grandfather, mom's dad died. So we went back for the burial. I never knew any family members until then. We were moving most of the time. I just found out that my mom's family was wealthy, and that she was the only heir to the business. My dad still has to go back to Germany for his work and I was in school. So my mom and Arizona stayed here. Mom just jumped into the business, she was so busy. Flying in and out of the country for weeks, she wanted to bring Arizona along but those were too much for a 3 year old. She would also sneak in a flight to visit me and my dad."_

" _When summer vacation came along, Dad had to move again, my mom tried to convince him to leave the army because they don't need it anymore. She suggested that they both should handle the business so they could have more time with us. Dad didn't like the idea of just inheriting money, so he declined. Too much pride I guess."_

 _Tim sighed. "So we just basically stick to that arrangement. Arizona was with my mom, I was with dad. Mom was working even holidays, wine business was at its peak during holidays. We would visit from time to time, but it was just a short time. Arizona will still be that perky kid when she sees me. And I would always buy her treats, candy and chocolates wherever the Colonel was stationed. By the time I was going to college, I decided to study in the country. Where Arizona and my Mom was. Dad was a colonel by that time so his travels were minimal compared to before. And I actually fell in love with the life in the vineyard the first time I saw it. Peaceful and serene. So we moved here."_

" _I studied in Harvard, live near the campus too. But I went home every chance I get. Mom would still travel, dad would too. So Arizona was basically rumbling alone in that house. Recession hit when I was in college, I helped out with the business then on. Took responsibilities."_

 _Callie watched the man smiled sadly, they ate pieces of food in while they were talking. "We were so busy, so busy to take care of Arizona. Years before that, I was home, I think she was about 8 at that time she said she wanted to be a doctor, I asked her why. She said maybe she could save people from dying, so no kids will be left alone." Callie just watch him bit his lips._

" _Arizona has a good heart. Do you know that knows everyone in the vineyard?" Tim asked and Callie shook her head. The man released a belly laugh and grinned._

" _You are going to love this, I spend a week in the vineyard before moving, this was right after she said she wanted to become a doctor, dad was setting up for the next move and mom was in city for some business. I noticed that she would borrow some of my old toys, so I followed her the next time she did. She was running towards the stables. I hid in the wall when I saw her give a ragged boy some toys, for a while they played in the stable. When lunch time came, she ran back to the house, so I sneaked back in too. She was asking for a lot of food to the cook, so I just observed her. Arizona ran back to the stable with her lunch packed. She shared it with the same boy. I watched her all day, she hugged him good bye. I went back to my room and waited for her to return my old toys. Then I asked her, I asked her why. That's when she broke down and cry. She said she caught the boy stealing some grapes in the vineyard because he didn't have any food to eat because the boy's mom died and his father left him. So she borrowed some of my toys and ask the chef to make more food than the usual. Arizona asked me if I could talk to my parents to help him. She even promised to share her 'trusty' with him so he can study in the school where Arizona was."_

" _Trusty?" Callie asked._

" _That's what she calls a trust fund then." Tim laughed and finished his food. "Do you know what happened to that boy?" he asked and Callie shook her head. "He is now the head of logistics in the vineyard. One of Arizona's best friend, Alex Karev."_

" _I didn't know that." Callie confessed. She was not aware if Tim knew about them. But Arizona never told her about that story. "I didn't know any of that. My dad, he can be mean. But-"_

" _Mean? The man almost made me pee my pants!" Tim teased her._

 _Callie laughed along with him. "He is. But he was always around. My mom too. Of course I got fed up with charity dinners and ball. But my dad, however busy he was, he was always in the dining table to say grace. He was there and helped me with my homework."_

 _Smiling sadly, Tim paid for the food and guided Callie to his car. "You cook right?" Callie nodded and watched Tim swayed in the traffic. He stopped at a grocery store. "Arizona can't." Callie just looked at Tim with confusion. "If I supply ingredients, not prepared food, you can eat and she can't."_

" _Do you think you're being too hard on her?" Callie asked. Purely concerned or the fact that she may be on the receiving end of Arizona's wrath when she gets hungry._

" _No. She used to be driven. Now she's just floating in life without any plan or aspirations. Its hard to be her brother and parent at the same time." He admitted. "You can tell me when she gives you a hard time." He winks away._

* * *

Callie didn't know. She didn't know that story of her ex. It was sad, she felt bad for her ex. She's been through a lot, maybe that's why she acts the way she does. They used to be friends before they dated. It couldn't be too bad right?

She was relaxing in the bed she used to sleep on before. A huge king size bed, it felt lonely without Arizona in it. It was until she felt something wet on her face. And something panting, so she slowly opened her eyes and saw a furry brown thing looking  
at her. "What the hell!"

Jumping out of the bed and pulling on her robe, she waltzes in the kitchen wiping the saliva of the dog that was just in the room, licking her face. She found Arizona in her bra and boxers drinking her juice. "Don't you own a shirt?" She asked. Not that  
it was awful to see Arizona topless, it was actually torture. _Sexual torture._

"Well, it was so hard to do the laundry so I'm rationing my clothes." Arizona shrugs.

"Why is there a dog in my room?" Callie crossed her arms in front of her. _First because she was annoyed, second was Arizona was staring at her boobs and lastly, she doesn't want Arizona to see her aroused state._

"A chow-chow puppy to be exact." Arizona pointed out. With her index finger stretched out she explained further. "His name is Simba!"

"Puppy? Simba?" Callie asked as the dog slumbers towards Arizona. "He is too big to be a puppy!"

"He looks like a lion! Look!" Arizona played with the dog with a funny haircut. His face was full of fur and the rest of the fur in his body was shaved off. "He is just a few months old."

Callie shook her head. She was not in the mood to take care of a dog. It was too early in the morning to soak all of that information. When she shook her head, she saw something in the couch. "What's that? Is that my bra?" Callie walks towards the couch  
to pick the item up and dangled it. She shot Arizona a look.

"I guess Simba got it as a chew toy." She shrugs. "Anyway, have fun with him! I'm going out to eat. Since you and Tim coerce to let me starve to death." With that Arizona left Callie with a jaw wide open.

If that was too much to make Callie befuddled, she watched the dog pee over her slippers. "Fuck!"

* * *

"I have a dog named Simba!" Callie complained as she plopped down on the couch. Addison and Mark came over for lunch and they were enjoying a bottle of Eros wine that Tim brought over.

The two had a belly laugh when they heard Callie complain about how Simba was making her life horrible in just a matter of hours the puppy or rather the dog. Simba managed to chew on her towel, robe and of course the bra, peed on her slippers, the biggest  
one she hates was Simba almost trampling her when she was cooking.

"At least Robbins isn't around today." Addison mentioned. Trying to get some scoop on what's happening with her friend.

"She's out. Apparently her big intestines are eating her smaller intestines." Callie rolled her eyes. "Last night, she was hungry. She called on their on-call chef, apparently Tim reassigned the chef. He told her that I know how to cook and that she should  
be nice to me if she wants to eat."

Mark laughed out loud. "I can imagine Robbins throwing a tantrum for being hungry."

"I'm in between the Robbins' warpath and it's not good!" Callie finished her wine and filled her glass once more.

They continued on chitchatting when the elevator doors opened and they heard those familiar voices. Simultaneously they turned their heads.

"Callie, Addison, Mark." Teddy greeted the people in the couch.

"Teddy." "Hey." Addison and Callie greeted back but Mark just winks at her.

"Red, Sloan." Alex greeted them as well while Arizona just rolled her eyes at the people in her penthouse.

"Alex." Callie greeted the man. After Tim's story, she just has a feel for the guy.

"Torres. Leaving anytime soon?" Alex asked. Callie was caught off guard, by she just knew Alex would act this way. He was very protective of Arizona. And she just found out why.

"Alex!" Teddy slapped Alex's arms. Arizona just glared at him. Her eyes wandered in the stove where she saw some chicken piccata, her mouth watered.

Callie just side step the comment and watched Arizona drool over the food. "I made some Chicken Picatta, I thought you might still like it?" Callie offered as she stood up.

Teddy nudges Arizona who was just staring at the food. "Robbins?"

"Did she eat?" Callie asked Teddy who was just staring at Arizona.

"Nope. Tim cut her cards off temporarily." Teddy answered. "And she's being stubborn."

"I'm not." Arizona said while still staring at that delicious chicken piccata. "Not hungry."

As soon as she said it, her stomach grumbles. Everyone stared at her. Addison and Mark had this wicked grin on their faces while Alex and Teddy rolled their eyes. _They offered to feed her but she was so upset to accept defeat from her brother._

Arizona stormed away to her 'new' room and slammed the door.

"So, is this more awkward when we first hang out or what?" Mark snickered in as Callie glared at him.

* * *

" _Hey." Callie looked up where the voice came from. It was Arizona. With Teddy and Alex with a confused look on their faces._

" _Hi?" Callie answered with hesitation. All of a sudden, Robbins' group was near the table where they hang out. Confusing._

" _Uhm." Arizona stalled for a while, Teddy and Alex just stared at their friend. "You, uhm, you said we-we could be friends?" She stuttered._

" _Right. Okay." Callie nodded. Still freaking confused._

" _Can we sit here?" Arizona asked making Addison and Mark look at Callie then Arizona._

" _Sure?" Callie nodded as the same confused Addison and Mark scoot over to give some space to the 3 extra people._

 _Callie looked back to her friends who just shrugs, she glanced back to Arizona and her friends. Alex was grumbling, Teddy was just looking elsewhere, Arizona just gave her a dimpled smile._

 _Mark raised his hand with an apple glancing back and forth from Arizona and Callie, then he just bit his apple with a loud crunch, chewing loudly and smirking at everyone in the table. "Well, this is awkward."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Guys, guuuuuys. Relax. Tim isn't a bad guy. He may be annoying or controlling, but! Find out the reason why. :)_

 _Thank you for the support people!_

* * *

It was almost midnight, Arizona was sure that Callie and everyone else is gone or asleep due to the silence around the penthouse. _Well, other than her grumbling stomach._ So she sneakily went out of the game room where she was sleeping and slipped into the kitchen.

Grabbing a handful of Callie's chicken picatta, she ate like there was no tomorrow. Scooping another serving, she remembered how she fell for her ex's cooking. Arizona stopped mid-bite, her jaw wide open while her hand was holding the spoon in between her jaw when she heard footsteps from her former bedroom.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered as she rubs her eyes with her knuckles.

Arizona's eyes snapped wide open. She slowly steps backwards. "Why are-" Callie was going to ask why she was still awake but she noticed the bowl of food, the spoonful of food in Arizona's unclosed mouth.

Still locked eyes with Callie, Arizona slowly steps back, one step at a time. Not removing her eyes over Callie's. She backed up until the game room door and silently closing it.

 _Fuck!_

That's why she was holding her ear by the door of her game room, waiting for Callie, Addison and Mark leave the penthouse. Hearing the elevator doors ding, Arizona scanned the penthouse to check if she was alone. Sighing deeply as she avoided a most probably awkward moment, Arizona pulled the fridge door open to see any food she can pass off as breakfast. Grabbing the milk carton, sipping directly from it, she turned around and saw a plate covered with a paper towel.

Peeling the paper towel off, she saw a tower of pancakes, bacon strips and a couple of sausages. Silently thanking whoever forgot or didn't eat the food, she smiled and walked toward the fridge to grab the syrup. It was then when she noticed a small note.

" _Cooked more than we can eat. Go drown those pancakes with this. –Torres"_

Arizona finished the food left for her in a breeze, noting that the kitchen was spotless other than the plate she used last night and the one she was using, wondering if her ex cleaned up because she knew that the cleaning lady was not working for her anymore. She pulled on her phone and dialed Teddy's number.

"Altman."

"Robbins, what's up?" Arizona could hear Teddy getting up and stretching her limbs.

"How do I clean plates?" she whispered.

"How do you, what?"

"Plates. Utensils. How do I clean it?"

"Rinse it and put it on the dishwasher." Teddy deadpan.

"Rinse it with-" She trailed.

"Water."

"Right! Water." Arizona nodded as she proceeded to rinse the things.

"Why are you washing dishes?" Teddy asked as she heard the water running.

"Tim removed all the ladies."

"The what?"

"Cleaning, the laundry lady." Arizona explained as she tries this rinsing thing.

"Okay. But why?" Teddy asked again.

"Because Callie cooked and probably cleaned the kitchen." Arizona piled the plates up and looked at the dishwasher. "I ate some of the chicken picatta last night and she cooked more than they could eat so she left me some."

"Mhm."

"What?" Arizona snapped as she was trying to fit her plates with a dishwasher full of plates. Callie must have used every kitchen tool out there.

"Nothing. Don't forget to add detergent. Otherwise the plates will just be washed by water." Teddy reminded her.

"Right. Detergent. Thanks Teddy." Arizona heard a muffled bye.

* * *

"Simba! Get off!" Arizona heard her ex yelling. "What the fuck happened here?" Callie muttered as she continues to run in the treadmill. "Robbins!"

Arizona pushed some buttons to slow the machine down and wiped her neck with a towel. "What?"

Callie walks into the room, paused at the sight of her ex. A black Y3 sports bra with a matching black and gray shorts that shows off those legs. _Damn those legs!_

Immediately halting her actions which seemed like she was stumbling, she turned around when Arizona started wiping her sweat off her neck and of course she'd be sweating down her fucking cleavage. She turned around to avoid looking at her ex.

"What the hell happened in the kitchen?" Callie asked.

"I cleaned up." Arizona jumps from the machine and walks towards Callie. She could feel Arizona walking towards her.

"Cleaned? Have you seen the kitchen? And Simba?" Callie asked and feared that Arizona was getting close to her. "And please put a shirt on!" She pleaded.

Callie's breathe hitched when she felt her ex right behind her. Arizona's lips were inches away from her ear. "Why? I recalled that you wanted me naked all the time." She husked as she placed her hands on Callie's hips.

Goosebumps appeared on Callie's skin, gulping the remaining liquid in her mouth, she tries to ignore Arizona's fingers that were playing with the hem of her shirt. "What are you doing?" Callie whispered.

Lips almost touching Callie's neck murmured. "Nothing." Callie involuntarily held on Arizona's hands and grips it tight to prevent it from moving.

"Stop." Callie almost pleaded which made her ex smirk.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Arizona asked. And in an instant, Callie dropped Arizona's hands and turned to her with a glare. Clearing her throat, she stood up straight and regained her composure. "Go check what happened in the kitchen. Clean it up!" She stomped out of the room.

* * *

" _Hi." Callie heard a voice she wanted to hear all day. She turned and saw the dimpled smile of Arizona whose face was inches away from her ear._

 _After the decision of being friends with Callie, Arizona dragged her friends to hang out with Callie's clique. The first couple of times were awkward, but it turned out to be a good group dynamic. Addison turned to be the rational mind of the group, Mark and Alex were hanging out with a similar interest in sports and drinking. Teddy was the hopeless romantic. Callie was the badass who always has a come back to the perverted statements of Mark and Alex. And Arizona? She was just having the time of her being around these awesome people._

" _Hi." Callie pulled the chair beside her for Arizona who was just beaming a smile to her._

" _Thanks! My feet were killing me. Lab was torture!" Arizona commented as she pulled the lid of the cup of pudding she got. "Want some?" She offered the pudding in hand which made Teddy and Alex raised their eye brows._

 _Arizona Robbins is generous, yes. But she doesn't share dessert._

" _Hey! You are sharing your dessert with her when you denied me with the cream filled donuts the other day?" Teddy pouted. "We were friends longer!"_

 _Arizona comically lifted her chair to face Teddy. "Because she doesn't suck the cream from the donut. I mean who does that? It's barbaric!"_

 _With the word 'suck', Alex and Mark widens their eyes with an image of Teddy sucking a cream filled donuts._

" _It tastes better like that!" Teddy argued and noticed the looks of her guy friends. "Oh shut up!"_

" _Nothing tastes better than cream filled donuts, Altman. Remember that." Arizona once again turned to Callie and offers her pudding. "So, want some?" She sent another dimpled smile just in case._

 _Callie couldn't resist the woman so she reached for the pudding cup and spoon in Arizona's hands. But Arizona pulled away and scooped a spoonful of pudding which she offered to Callie. She once again reached for the spoon but Arizona pulled it away and raised her other hand to catch the pudding if it falls._

" _Say 'ah'." Arizona wiggled the pudding and fed her friend the pudding. Everyone in the table was surprised by Arizona's actions._

 _Teddy and Alex knew Arizona felt different with Callie, but she was forcing the 'friends' thing. Addison and Mark on the other hand barely knew Arizona, they always knew the woman was a happy-go-lucky person who only cares about herself._

 _Addison spoke up when she felt the change of the situation and immediately thought to talk to Callie about it. "Come on Cal, we have Human Anatomy in 10 minutes and professor-spits-everywhere is waiting!"_

* * *

Arizona's jaw drop when she saw the kitchen. _Apparently all washers hate her._ There were suds all over the floor. "What happened? I was so sure I used the right amount this time!" She complained as she tip-toes to the washer.

"You added more detergent?" Callie raised her voice.

"Yes! There were a lot of things inside and I read the chart how much soap to wash it all." Arizona reasoned as she watches Simba prancing around the area where the suds are.

"I already put some detergent before I left! I was going to run it when I came back." Callie helped Arizona to turn the washer off. "Why did you run it anyway?"

Arizona was caught off guard. Having no idea why she did it. She just thought it was something she could do because Callie cooked for her. _Well, not for her. But it still made her stomach full._ "You cooked." Arizona mumbled.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You cooked. And I ate some of it. Well, a lot of it. I just wanted to help a bit." Arizona almost whispered the response and shrugs as she helps Callie clean up. Her ex just looks at her. _It was rare for Arizona to show any kind of empathy._

* * *

 _After Addison and Callie left, Mark also had an excuse to leave to meet the girl he was going to hook up with._

" _So, feeding dessert now are we?" Teddy smirked as she continues to stare at Arizona who was just eating her pudding._

" _What?" She mumbled._

" _You're breaking your own rules for Torres. What's up?"_

 _Arizona finished her pudding and placed it on the table. With a heavy sigh she looked at Teddy. "I don't know. I feel different around her. She's warm and I feel comfort with her." Running her fingers in her hair, she continued talking. "I talked to her about my mom the other day."_

 _Alex turned his phone down and listened as well. Arizona doesn't talk about her mom. It was one of the most traumatic things she ever went through._

* * *

 _Days before the spoon feeding of pudding incident…_

 _Arizona had time to kill before her next class, so she was napping in the highest platform in the music room. It was laid-out like an auditorium and was the most quiet place around that time. She was already dozing off when she heard someone enter the room. Not minding the person, she turned to her side and closed her eyes._

 _Then she heard a familiar notes playing from the grand piano on the stage. Arizona thought she was dreaming, her mom used to play and sing this song to her when she was a kid to help her to sleep. She loves watching her mother play the piano and hearing her comforting voice._

" _Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast, this is la vie en rose."_

 _Arizona sat up when the voice echoed through the room. Hearing one of the most amazing voice she ever did._

" _When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose."_

 _She stood up and saw someone sitting on the piano, gliding her fingers along the keys. Feeling all the emotions the person is giving through the song._

" _When you press me to your heart I'm in a world apart a world where roses bloom."_

 _Arizona slowly steps down from where she is, it was like magnetic force pulling her towards the woman._

" _And when you speak angels sing from above, Everyday words seem to turn into love songs."_

 _Her right hand involuntarily reaches for her heart. Fisting the material above her chest._

" _Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be la vie en rose."_

 _A little catch in the throat of the woman singing resonated across the room. Arizona just stared at the woman. She wiped a single tear away from her face._

 _The woman probably heard her sigh and turned to her. "Arizona?"_

 _Arizona blinked her tears away. She didn't do the whole dramatic talking. Which was surprising when words come tumbling out of her mouth. "My mom used to sing me to sleep with that song."_

 _Callie noticed Arizona gripping her shirt over her chest. It must be hard for the woman to open up to someone so she just gave her a sad smile. Arizona walked up to the stage. "I didn't know anyone was here."_

" _I was just killing time." Arizona smiled as she sat next to Callie._

" _My dad taught me to play this song. It was one of his favorite. He always said that he properly named me whenever I sing." Callie chuckled as her tears fall._

" _I get it. Calliope, goddess of music, song and dance." Arizona reached for Callie's face to wipe her tears._

" _But now he hates me for being me. Who does that to their own kid?" Callie continued cry and slightly leaned her face towards Arizona's hand._

" _I don't know what to say." Arizona said sadly. "When I came out, my dad just asked me if I was still the person he raised me to be. And my mom, well, she just patted my back and said thank you for telling her and that I just find someone who deserve to be with me."_

" _Lucky you." Callie wiped away her tears._

" _Yes. Lucky. But in the short time I get to know you, anyone would be lucky to know you. To be around you. So it's your father's loss not being in your presence. Because you light up the whole room just with your smile."_

* * *

" _So why don't you ask her out?" Teddy asked after Arizona told them the story._

" _Why would I do that?" Arizona asked as she picks her stuff up._

" _Because you like her?" Alex answered like it's the most obvious answer._

" _Maybe. I don't know!" Arizona walked towards the door. "She's different. Not in the range of girls I ask out."_

" _You aren't just going to sleep with her Robbins! Date. Ask her out on a date." Teddy patted Arizona's head for good measure._

 _Arizona turned to her friends and paused. "Date? Date. Right. How should I do that? She doesn't like the restaurant thing. She doesn't even react to my hand shake move."_

 _Alex and Teddy sighed heavily. As if this woman has no clue. "Something you wouldn't do to your conquest." Teddy explained._

 _Arizona nodded while walking away. She had to think about something she never done to a girl before. It might be a long thinking game._

" _And you have to buy her a necklace when she gets upset at you the first time!" Alex yelled after Arizona._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for still reading this!_

 _How about the background story now?_ _(Some of it)_

 _ **Flashback chapter**_

* * *

 _Years agoooooo…._

"How are we going to fit into your tini-tiny loft Sloan? We have to pass this Thermodynamics of Bio molecular System!" Addison complained as Mark has this perplexed look on his face.

"Why do we need to-" Mark was interrupted again.

"And his place smells like a boy!" Callie scratches her head again, trying to finish one of their requirements for that class.

"Tell me again why you need a special place this weekend?" Mark asked and Callie dramatically fixes her hair and dropped her pen with force.

"Because, unlike all of you guys-" Callie trailed and point her fingers at everyone at the table. "I'm living in a dormitory. A noisy, dingy, full of drunk college kids with nothing better to do than chug beers!"

Sighing heavily, she went back to her notes. It was a bad day, even awful year to her. Her dad shipped her off for being bi, she was living in a dormitory because she was so stubborn to take too much money from her family. They all just finished their 2nd year it was a fun year, but the beginning of their 3rd year was a complete shit if she was honestly commenting on it.

Groaning again with the repeating mistake on her equation, Callie pulled the sheet from her binder and crumpled it. Throwing it as far as she can.

"Whoa, whoa. We've got a baseball rising star over here." Callie snaps her head up and saw someone that even adds to her mood. "Why so serious?" the voice mimicked Joker's line. Callie couldn't control her laughter anymore and burst out while Arizona settled at the table.

This is one more thing she couldn't figure out. Robbins. Earlier that year, they met, Robbins flirted, pissed the crap off her for being immature but turned out that they got along great. They have a lot of commonalities, even tagging Teddy and Alex along that makes their dysfunctional group even more lively.

Arizona Robbins however, she feels different. She feels for the person more than a friend. After that sappy thing they had in the auditory room. Callie thought Arizona would actually ask her out again, or something would happen to make one step towards dating or something. But nothing, after the semester, she flew back to Miami. Spent her break attending various charity events. As always, Addison and Mark visited, but nothing from the person she was expecting to message her, or even email.

Now, Callie was a strong independent woman, she could ask Arizona out, for a date. A non-friendly date. Instead of waiting, she would just ask her right? Nope. Wrong. When she got the courage to ask, they were all hanging out in a low-key bar before the break and she heard someone in the bathroom mentioning Arizona and the words "doesn't do girlfriends" and "we'll see". Callie watched then how this hot brunette struts over their table and shamelessly flirt with Arizona and ask her out on a date, but in the end of the night, Arizona didn't budge of a date. So, she kind of lost hope.

"So what made you so grumpy?" Arizona asked once more and Callie turned to see her friend trying masks on.

Callie laughed so hard and grabbed the mask away. "Stop! I'm trying to solve this stupid homework. Plus we have to find some place quiet to study. Far away from this place." She grumbled and Arizona reached for the binder and grabbed a pen, removing the cap with her mouth, as she was scribbling something, Callie stared at her, she looked so cute, those lips, those dimples. Too bad she didn't date.

Snapping out of her thoughts when Arizona sent her a dimpled smile. "There!" She studied the equation and kicked herself from not figuring it out on her own.

"Great! Now we just need some place to study, can you solve that too, Joker?" Callie grumbled still trying to figure out how the hell Arizona fixed her equation. She didn't notice Teddy nudging Arizona on her sides.

Arizona cleared her throat that catches Callie's attention. "I may have a solution." Raising her eye brow, urging the woman to go on. "I'm going back to our house up in Napa Valley for the weekend to get some stuff. There's a lot of room there and- uh, its peaceful and quiet. You can come with me." Arizona mumbled and fidget with her hands.

"Oh! That's great!" Callie clapped. "See Addie, no need to stick ourselves with Mark's boy smelling loft."

"Uhh?" Arizona mumbled but kept her mouth shut.

"Even Altman, Karev can join our study session if there's a lot of room." Callie excitedly stated while she plays with her phone arranging what she can. "So Addie, Mark, Teddy, Alex and of course Robbins the host will be there. We can take care of the gas and food and some booze?"

Callie looked up to her friends with a bewildered look on their faces. "What?"

"I-We, Karev and I can't go. We have something to do here." Teddy answered while looking at Arizona.

"That's okay. I think the 3 of us can still manage to split the expense." Callie smiled once more not noticing Arizona's reaction. "Thank you for this, Robbins!"

"Uh. Yeah. Just tell me the final count okay? I need to go-" Arizona didn't even finish her sentence and pointed at the door then walked towards it.

Callie was so excited at the motion that she gets a weekend away, in Napa Valley nonetheless. She saw some pictures that Alex and Teddy showed her after spending their break in Arizona's childhood home. Plus the fact that they have a silent sanctuary to study.

"She didn't really notice." Mark muttered.

"Hold on, she might get it." Addison shushes him.

"What are you two whispering about?" Callie snapped back.

"You were complaining since last semester if Robbins would ask you out and been moping when you thought she wouldn't date anyone and when she actually asks you for a weekend away you have no clue?" Addison sarcastically stated.

"You wanted Robbins to ask you out?" Teddy spits her drink out.

"I-what?" Callie mumbled. "Wait, what? She's asking me out?" She turned to Teddy. "And yes, but she doesn't date. You heard her when we went out that night, she said she doesn't date."

"She doesn't just 'date' but you are different!" Teddy exclaimed but Alex nudges her.

"Wait! She's actually asking me out?" Callie nervously picks on her finger with her mouth and Addison pulled it away from her.

"Yes!" Everyone at the table yelled.

"Oh god. What do I do? What should I wear? It's a whole weekend!" Callie yelled as she stood up. She started muttering Spanish words no one could decipher. Addison nodded at Mark who stood up and blocked Callie's way. She dramatically places his hand on top of Callie and made her stop.

"Stop speaking Spanish! We don't speak Spanish and we can help you!" Mark raised his voice making Callie halt and sit down again. "Okay, now. I might have seen Robbins in action. But you are different because you are you and she never asks a girl out unless its dinner or a bar or her penthouse." He looked at Teddy and Alex for confirmation.

"Right! This time its different. So just go with it. Be yourself." Teddy nodded. "And we are just a phone call away."

* * *

After their discussion, Callie called a rather sullen Arizona but perked up when she told her that Addison and Mark couldn't come. They both decided to drive up there Friday afternoon so they could have more time relaxing. So there she was, waiting at the lobby of her dormitory with 3 cups of coffee in hand and her bag for the weekend. 1 cup for her, one for the driver and one for Robbins which she made sure was the coffee mix Arizona liked.

A few minutes passed and a black or blue Bentley SUV parked in front of her, she just ignored the car and looked out for Arizona's limo. Trying to calm her nerves down, she sipped her coffee.

"Are we waiting for someone else?" Arizona smiled at Callie who almost choked on her coffee.

"What? No, no." Clearing her throat and wiping her chin, Callie turned to Arizona. "You know how to drive?"

Arizona just chuckled and opened the passenger side door for Callie. "Of course I do. Let me help you with that." She reached for Callie's bag and settled it in the back seat. Arizona's phone rang while she was closing the back seat door. "Shit, I have to take this. Hold on for a minute." Arizona advised as she closed Callie's door.

Callie could see Arizona pacing in front of the car, talking on the phone. Not knowing what to do, she chat up her friends.

 _Callie: 911!_

After a few seconds, few messages pop-up

 _Addison: What's wrong?_

 _Mark: Already messed it up?_

 _Teddy: What's the matter? She didn't show up yet?_

 _Alex: She's there, she left the penthouse already._

 _Callie: She is here, but she's driving. I thought she would bring her driver along. She has a hot car though._

 _Callie: But what should I do? Having a driver is better! Its just the two of us!_

 _Alex: What car? She drove?_

 _Addison: So? Just talk to her._

 _Mark: Reach over to the console and massage her legs!_

 _Teddy: She drove?!_

 _Callie: Yeah. Why?_

 _Alex: Nothing_

 _Teddy: Nothing, just, nothing._

 _Callie: Hold on. She's coming back._

"Hey, sorry about that. All settled?" Arizona climbed in the driver seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Yeah. Here." Callie handed Arizona the coffee she prepared earlier.

"You need two coffees?" Arizona pointed at the third cup.

Callie lifted the cup as if she was inspecting it. "No, no. It was supposed to be for your driver but you didn't bring him soooo." She mumbled the last part.

"Oh. Are you more comfortable if we have a driver? I can go call him, I just need to return this car to my penthouse and he can pick us up there." Arizona nervously rambled as she punches some numbers in her phone.

Widening her eyes as the famous Robbins nervously rants. "No! Of course not." Lowering her voice as she noticed the shocked face of the blond due to the volume of her words. "I just wasn't expecting that you would be driving. But it's a pretty cool car and a pretty cute driver is better."

"Uhm-well. That's, yeah." Hiding her blushing face, Arizona started the engine and the radio on. "Seatbelt?" She reminded her companion and they were off.

* * *

Callie forgot how fun it was to drive around, with the windows down, singing at the top of her lungs. They both admire the scenery. Especially Callie, it was probably the first time she ever seen the woman so carefree. Her flowing golden hair, those dimples.

"Hey! We are here." Arizona perkily snapped Callie's thoughts. She looked around and saw a long paved driveway and a rustic house from a far. A series of people were lined up horizontally in front of the house with their hands on their backs. Arizona parked the car and jumped out, placing her sunglasses in her head, she hugged the chubby old lady and did a little dance. Callie just watched from the car not knowing what to do. Arizona fist bump a teenage boy, an older man patted her shoulder who lifted Arizona in the air and twirled her around before letting her go. Callie watched as this stubborn, boastful woman who she knew be so perky around this people, she also watched Arizona point at the car and ran towards it. Now Callie's hand is sweaty.

Jolting back into reality, Callie felt the passenger door open. Arizona pulled her from her seat and to the people outside. "Let's meet some people!" the brunette stands awkwardly in front on the car looking at the people who just welcomed her friend home.

"This still sexy lady is Bette. She manages the house." Arizona pointed at the older woman who hugged her earlier. "This hunk is Parker. He is my favorite playmate." She winks at the boy who blushes. "And of course my favorite, and the one who taught me to drink, Max. He manages the vineyard." He offers a smile and a simple hand shake to Callie.

She heard a couple of mumbles in the back and noticed 3 muscular guys nudging each other. "And those 3 are Max's guys. Jeff, Paul and Cameron." Nodding to the 3 guys who almost had their eyes out. "They think you are really hot!" Arizona raised her voice, teasing the guys who scratch their own heads.

"Come on Dimples, let's get some food in you. We don't want those big intestines of yours eat your small intestines." Bette wrapped her arms around Arizona who just grumbles beside her.

Callie wasn't sure what to do so she just stood there. Until Arizona's hand was offered to her, with a dimpled smile. She gave another smile at Arizona but looked back at the car for her things. Seeing the trio get the stuff inside and carrying it inside, Callie turned back to Arizona, not missing the sly look of Max and Parker.

"Does everyone calls you Dimples?" Callie teased Arizona who looked at her with a glare which made her laugh even more. They sat at the center island while Bette was fixing them up with dinner.

"Oh yes! Because she has the cutest dimples in the world!" Bette exclaimed making Arizona groan. "And we are not supposed to call her that in front of people because she's the big bad wolf in school." The old woman grabs Arizona's cheek and pinches it.

"So she's not really a big bad wolf?" Callie looked directly into Arizona who was just buried her face in her hand.

"No!" Bette laughed out loud. "The big bad wolf is just her costume. She's not the big bad wolf here. Are you?" She questioned Arizona who mumbled a 'no'. Bette clapped. "So! Eat up you two!"

Widening her eyes at the amount of food being served in front of her, her eyes almost fell out. "Is anyone joining us with this?" Callie whispered at Arizona when she noticed no other plate setting was in the counter. "This is a lot of food." Looking from the tray of mac and cheese, a roasted chicken, some beef slabs and an assortment of tarts.

"Hush dear, Dimples here can eat whatever you can't." Better plops down a bowl of gravy.

"Is the aim of this dinner to embarrass me?" Arizona muttered.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Bette crossed her arms. "As I was saying. Dimples here can probably out eat any man in the vineyard." The woman started her story while serving Callie a handful of mac and cheese.

* * *

"I cannot eat anymore. I think she just fed me a month worth of food." Callie plops in the couch in front of the fire place. "But honestly, for a small woman, you eat awfully much." She grins at Arizona who was starting to light a fire.

"Well, she was kind of surprised that I was coming with a- a _friend._ " Arizona almost whispered the last word. "And she wanted to make a good impression." She fidgets with the lighter and sat down the other couch.

Not really knowing what to do, Callie just stared at Arizona. "It still early, you can go ahead and start studying, I had your things brought up in the room, I know it was the reason you agreed to come here and-" Arizona stopped when Callie placed her hand on Arizona's arm.

"Relax. It's still early as you said." Callie smiled. "Tell me about them? Or this place."

And Arizona did. She told Callie about first knowing Bette, she was so shy so Bette would put little candy beside her food. Max let her taste her first wine and was the first one who found out when she tried to sneak in some wine to bring to school. Parker was a stable boy who attends to the horses with the trio. The trio started as grape pickers and stepped on the ladder to lead new pickers.

Callie could sense some restrictions when she asks about family, Arizona at times side step the issue. Then Callie started her stories. That she grew up in a fairly strict family, so she always had to be prim and proper. Once out of rebellion, she went commando going to the church. Unlucky for her, an altar boy tripped and grabbed on her skirt. Needless to say his father was furious.

The two of them were so engrossed about exchanging stories, they didn't notice they were holding hands. It might be when Callie laughed out loud when Arizona told her about the horse-shit-on-her-school-uniform story.

"DIMPLES! HOW ABOUT A RIDE?!" A blaring voice disturbs them. Making them jump far away from each other. Parker walked in and laughed. "Ooh. Am I disturbing?" Arizona threw a pillow to him which he immediately threw back at Arizona's face. Making Callie giggle. "So? Ride? Or are you chicken?"

"You are chicken!" Arizona yelled as she stood up and ran after Parker.

Callie looked around nervously. Being left alone in the big house. After a few minutes of silence, she decided to look for the room she was going to stay in. The blond forgot to tell which room it was so, she walked up stairs, opening the first room. She saw a big bed, it looked unused. It was brown and has some certificates. It was fairly cleaned up.

"That's her brother's room." Callie heard and swears that she just had a heart attack as she places her hand over her heart. Bette was unfazed by Callie's reaction and continued. "He didn't live here that long. That room is almost unused."

The old woman curls her arm at Callie's and walked through the corridor to the big window overlooking the vineyard.

Stopping at a certain wall with random pictures, "Wait, is this her?" Callie asked while giggling. The photo was of a young Arizona holding a sunflower, smelling it as if it was horrible with a slightly old blond boy carrying her on his back. Their matching smile gave away that they are definitely related.

Callie let her eyes scan the pictures for a while, there was a photo where she was on the lap of an old man in a uniform kissing his cheeks. There was another one with the same boy, they were a little older and was dressed in a formal wear but was posing as if they were in an action movie. Another one with a young Arizona, she was around 16 at that time. The old man and the same boy were holding a shot gun and a hand gun pointed at the camera with Arizona in the back with her arms crossed.

The old woman noticed why Callie was snickering. "Her father and brother insisted that they take that photo and blow it up like that to scared potential suitors when they went shooting." Bette laughed. "Even when she said she was gay, they just said 'guns scare girls too' and shrugged."

Her eyes landed on a precious photo. Arizona and an older but very beautiful woman who she assumed was her mom. They were hugging and their faces were cheek to cheek. She scanned the wall for another photo of Arizona's mom. She saw Arizona in a toga, sitting on the hood of the car they arrived in, with her mom on her side. Callie saw baby pictures of Arizona with her mom carrying her, guiding her to walk. There was a photo where Arizona scrunched her face up when her mom most likely fed her a grape. Her mom was laughing so hard in the picture.

Callie landed on a photo where Arizona's mom was hugging her tightly. The older woman was almost in tears and Arizona was just grinning with her eyes closed. "That was when she went to camp for a few weeks, even though she was busy, she missed Dimples so much." There were a lot of photos, including Arizona's brother hugging their mom from the back. Her parents' portrait, Arizona's dad was sitting in a recliner and her mom was sitting on top of him. The family seems so perfect.

Bette smiled at Callie then focused on the group of people huddling down with horses. Callie turned and focused her eyes and saw a beaming blond playfully punching one of the trio.

"Dimples, she secludes herself from everybody. Because she's so afraid to get hurt. But hearing you two earlier. I thought I would never live to see her open up to someone." Bette watched as Arizona and the guys straddle those horses.

"But she's still closed off with some topics. Especially her family." Callie slowly shook her head.

"This family has been through a lot. And Arizona witnessed everything. She was so young when everything went to chaos. But I'm telling you, there's something about you that makes her open up. You are the first woman she brought home." Bette focused on Callie again and went back to watch Arizona and the trio race with their horses around the vine yard.

"IF ANYONE OF YOU GETS HURT, I'LL SERVE LEAKS THE WHOLE WEEK!" Bette startled Callie by yelling at them.

* * *

"I'm sorry I just left you like that." Arizona ran towards Callie who was clapping after she had won the 'race'. "I'm kind of competitive." She shrugs.

"Kind of?" Callie just laughed it off.

"Well, very." The blond just smiled sheepishly. "How about I introduce you to Sparkles?"

"Sparkles?" Callie had no time to react when Arizona pulled her across the vineyard to stables.

Hands to her knees and trying to catch as much oxygen as she can, Callie looked up to Arizona who was petting a large black horse. "What. Sparkles? For a- ginormous black horse?"

"She was a little thingy when got her. Plus she sparkles, hence, Sparkles." Arizona answered as if it was so obvious. She handed Callie a soft brush and encourage her to pet it. "I got her from my mom."

Callie stop petting the animal and stared at Arizona who avoided her gaze, so she just tried to focus on the horse and let Arizona talk when she's ready. Noticing the blonde's fingers fidgeting, Callie looked up once more. "How about we walk Sparkles?"

Nodding along with Callie, Arizona unlocks the gate and held on the restraints of Sparkles.

It maybe the moonlight, the setting or having Callie around that made Arizona open up, whatever it is, the big bad wolf really couldn't stop herself.

"Sparkles was the daughter of my mom's horse. She used to ride around here when she was a kid too. When mom's horse got pregnant, she instantly said that the baby horse would be mine." Arizona walked in front of Sparkles and somewhat blocked the horse's ears with her hands.

"Sparkles' mom died due to complications with her birth. My mom was devastated." She said still keeping her hands on the horse's ears. "I didn't understand then why she was so sad. But when my mom passed away, not only did I understood, I felt pain that I never imagine that would happen to me."

Callie didn't know what to say, so she just reached for Arizona's hand and squeezed it lightly. Arizona looked at her briefly and guided the horse back.

Still holding Callie's hand, they walk side by side towards the house. Callie instinctively wraps her arms around Arizona's and nuzzled her face towards the smaller woman. They continued walking towards the house, up to Callie's designated room.

Callie was leaning on her door and playing with Arizona's hand. She didn't want the night to end. Pulling Arizona into a hug, she whispered. "Thank you for telling me about your mom." Callie caressed those blonde strands and waited for any reaction. "And that was kind of cute when you blocked Sparkles' ears so she won't hear what you were saying like she understands."

Hearing a giggle from the blond, Callie pulled away and stared at her. "I shut off, people, everything. Because I'm afraid to feel that kind of pain again." Arizona looked at Callie. "But with you, I feel comfort. I feel the feeling of being home."

Before Callie could respond, Arizona spoke again. "I know we agreed to be friends, but I was wondering if I can ask you out on a date? No blocking a whole restaurant or limo rides."

Chuckling at the million-words-per-hour speed of the woman, Callie just nodded and gave her a big smile.

"Really?" Arizona sent a dimpled smiled just to be sure. "Well, I'll let you rest so you can reserve your strength tomorrow."

"Wait! Tomorrow?"

Arizona nodded and pulled on Callie's hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "Good night Calliope."

Deciding it was all fair and game, Callie pulled Arizona back when she walked away and kissed her cheeks. Lingering longer, she whispered "You aren't the only one who can do the whole flirting thing."


	9. Chapter 9

_Long long time. Sorry good friends from the fanfiction world._

* * *

It was slow, but Arizona and Callie got back to almost being friends. Callie would usually cook and Arizona would try to clean the dishes. Arizona is still sleeping in the game room, on top of the billiards table.

But after a few days, Callie noticed the blonde having some back pains. So she secretly bought a sofa bed and found a place for it in the game room. She had the staff arranged it when Arizona was out. The stubborn blonde came home and was shocked when she saw a sofa turning into a bed. Her exact words were, "Holy crap! That's cool! Look!" Arizona squealed and proceeded to show Teddy how the sofa turns into a bed then back to a sofa. "Look! Look!" Arizona pulled and pushed the bed back. Callie stood by the kitchen counter and watched her ex be so childish. Teddy and her shared a look, as Arizona keeps on playing with the sofa.

They don't really socialize like they used to, but they don't argue or ignore each other anymore. They would suck it up when they have to attend a gala. They accompany each other but not so close as a regular couple.

That's why she's in the dress store with her sister Aria, buying a dress for her birthday bash. Carlos as usual was using any events to boost PR for their company, this was no exception. Birthday or not, events are a great way to get to know people and business investors. Hers and Aria's birthday are always celebrated big, like spot lights and overflowing champagne. All she wanted was a normal birthday.

"Hermanita! How about this one?" Aria raised a black dress that has no back. Callie quickly shook her head. "Come on. You have to pick one. I know you always wanted that alone birthday theme but your party isn't until the weekend." Her sister gave her a wiggling eyebrow but she ignored it.

Callie's birthday falls on a Wednesday, she could just celebrate on her own. Her own thing. Her parent's won't be flying until the morning of her celebration, Aria is busy with the business, teleconferencing with the investors, the board. Yeah, maybe she'll do it. Deciding to sleep on it and decide on that date.

* * *

Which was weird, because she swears she smells the coffee she was planning to savor that morning and pursue her solo birthday plan, slowly opening her eyes, she saw a breakfast tray with a large cup of café con leche, with another cup of a hot chocolate drink which she usually use as a dip for those big ass churros sprinkled with powdered sugar. It was her favorite breakfast meal. This combination was served to her by her grandparents when she was staying with them during vacations.

Unlike her parents, her abuelo and abuela makes an effort to get to know her, to bond with her. And there was only 3 people in the world who knew about this breakfast meal. Aria, because she was with her during vacations and they both dreamed about having a perfect birthday, her sister's dream was to have the same breakfast and spend the day alone in the beach watching muscular men. Her ex, because that witch (trying to mild the words down to avoid dragging her day down) opened her diary and read it. And lastly, Robbins. During their time together, she just opened up. With Arizona, she just opened up. Plus, she secretly wanted Arizona to plan this solo birthday plan for her.

When she saw it, she felt giddy. Callie rolled her eyes when she read the card.

" _Eat me._ _"_

She happily ate her breakfast in bed and jumped in the shower. Going out of the shower, she opened her closet and found a single outfit. Callie giggled internally and put on the sailing outfit. Second stop of her solo birthday plan was to relax. Her cheeks might fall off from smiling.

"Robbins?!" Calling out the culprit. "Robbins! Where the hell are you? Let's go!" She clapped as she search the penthouse for the blonde but found nothing. She sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room when Simba licked her feet. She noticed an envelope around the collar. Unwrapping the red ribbon enclosing the envelope, she found a nicely printed out card.

" _A car is waiting for you in lobby. It will take you to the next destination."_

Like the other card, she put it back in the envelope and placed it in her bag. She went in the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. Bumping into the staff, the teenager greeted her and handed her a gift basket of various chocolates, her favorites, some bath salts, candles. Pulling out the card, she read a familiar handwriting.

" _Feliz cumpleanos Hermanita! Wishing you all the best things in life. Enjoy your day! *Wink wink* - from your favorite sister"_

Shaking her head, she instructed the staff to put it in the penthouse. Another staff approached her and gave her a box. Pulled the card open and read it.

" _Happy birthday Callie! – Tim Robbins"_

She pulled on the gold ribbon and opened the large box full of treats from Paris. Again, same with Aria's gift, she asked the staff to place it in penthouse. As she walks out and saw black G-class Benz SUV. The man opened the door for Callie and nods at her.

"Ms. Torres?" Callie smiled. The driver was familiar, he wasn't Arizona's driver, but she was sure he was part of the driver line up of the Robbins.

As she sits in the car, waiting for the driver to enter the vehicle, she contemplates the situation. "Where are we going? Who planned this? Who's car is this?"

The driver laughed a little. "I was asked to drive you to specific locations, I was also told not to answer any questions about the details."

"How would I know you wouldn't kidnap me and throw me in the river?" Callie glared at him.

The driver now laughing out loud. "My boss would probably hang me upside down if anything happens to you."

Callie crossed her arms and sighed. But she quickly perks up when she saw her familiar bookstore. The one she spends her days in when she was living in Palo Alto finishing her degree in bioengineering.

"First stop." Callie heard the car stop, and engaging the hand brake. Stepping out of the car, she skips towards the store. The owner smiled and greeted her. Someone apparently settled a deal with the owner that she any book. She grabbed 3 books that she wanted to read over the summer and went back in the car.

* * *

"Where next?" She had a slight clue. Well, because she planned it in her head. And diary.

"We will be there in 10 minutes." The driver smiled.

"Still not giving me a name?" Callie tried to ask again. As sweet as possible.

"No Ma'am." The driver look through the rear view to give Callie a smile.

* * *

Callie placed her shades on her head to check out the yacht in the Marina. "Here we are, Ms. Torres."

The driver opened the door for Callie as she admires the boat, she placed the shades on her eyes again and stared at the driver. "Is this for real?"

He just smiled and guided her towards the yacht. "This is the Odyssey. Its Captain Preston Burke." The man gestured to a tall man who smiled and helped her enter the boat.

"Right this way, Ms. Torres."

* * *

So she read, relax in the yacht. She was served a healthy assortment of not so healthy food. Shrimps, beer battered fish, fruits and a bottomless mimosa. Shortly after lunch, she took a nap, read her book and when she woke up the stoic captain announced their stop. She was asked by a staff to change in in another outfit. Hiking.

Another stop in her solo birthday plan was to watch the sunset in a mountain. So Callie went, she hiked. Enjoying her time alone. As soon as she reaches the top of the trail, she sat down and drank her water.

Callie was appreciating the view when she heard familiar voices.

"She made me climb this stupid trail!"

"Quiet! She might hear you!"

"This is my good shoes!"

"Stop complaining!"

Turning her head, she watch her best friends bicker. Holding a small circular cake with a lot of sparkling candles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Addison and Mark yelled. Callie happily stood up, patted her behind to remove dirt and blew her candles out.

Sharing a hug and a few giggles, the trio sat down and watched the sunset. Addison handed a card over.

" _Solo birthday with your best people are better?"_

* * *

The black SUV and the driver earlier were waiting in the entrance of the trail that took the 3 of them in the best restaurant around. Dinner was all taken care of, they had lots of wine, Addison and Mark handed over their gift. Of course Mark would give Callie something inappropriate like a vibrator. Addison was a little considerate and gave her medical books she will need in med school.

"So are you going to tell me who planned all this?" Callie casually asked as she sips on her wine. Mark was about to spill it but Addison placed her hand over his mouth and just gave her a sly grin.

"Nope. Just try to enjoy this."

The car arrived again, Addison and Mark said their goodbyes, and Callie wondered why leave but they both said they aren't part of this next destination. So she went with the driver.

In her diary, this was the climax of her solo birthday plan. _Okay, it was not really solo, but it was all for her._ Next stop was in an amusement park. In her diary, she wrote that she would be standing in the middle of the park, there would be lights twinkling. And suddenly, the person that makes her heart beat fast and at the same time makes it stop walks towards her, with a single long stem rose. They would kiss, ride the Ferris wheel, and when they get to the top, they would be fireworks. And it would be a one single moment that she was truly happy.

So there she was, standing in the middle of the park. Giddy on the idea of seeing that stubborn blonde with a single rose walking up to her.

"Callie?"

Turning around, seeing a blonde holding a single rose, her smile quickly faded.

"Erica?"


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona was sitting in the balcony with her cigarette and her scotch. She was in her satin shorts and a tank top, her feet was resting on the railings. Relaxing her head back on the wall, she looked at the clock, in an hour and a half, the fireworks she had set-up would be fired up.

Yes. She was the one who planned Callie's solo birthday. It was one on the things she wanted to do for Callie when they got together. The first birthday Callie celebrated when they were together, she was whisked away by her parents to Miami for her birthday bash, the next one was far off because that was when Callie just disappeared.

She had no idea why she did, well she have. Callie was nice to her, she cooks, she tolerates her. And yeah, maybe the feelings never really went away. So she did, from the breakfast, the bookstore, the yacht, the hike, the restaurant, the amusement park, the person Callie wanted. Arizona made sure that Callie wouldn't see her.

In the span of their separation, Arizona assumed that Callie came back to Miami, to Erica, her ex. I mean why would she just leave?

Nevertheless, her plan was working. Alex assured her. He had him follow Callie, to keep her safe or maybe see if she was happy. Now her plan was to wait for the fireworks, chug the bottle and sleep.

* * *

After a few minutes, the elevator door dings. It made Arizona jump up and walked towards the living room.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Callie yelled at Arizona while removing her shoes and throwing one towards Arizona who jumped to avoid it.

"Uh? Why are you here so early? Its not yet midnight?"

"Why aren't you out, gallivanting with your friends?" Callie threw her other shoe. Arizona opened her mouth to reply but just followed Callie's movement. "Nevermind. Its not important anyway." with that, she sashayed away to her room.

* * *

"What happened? Didn't her stupid perfect ex arrive?" Arizona hissed through the phone.

"She did. Torres just walked away when she arrived." Alex mumbled.

"Fireworks didn't even-"

"Told you she walked away. It won't make sense."

"Just inform them to light it up at midnight!" Arizona tossed her phone in the couch and grabbed her keys.

* * *

"Torres?" Arizona knocked lightly and opened the bedroom door. She saw Callie curled up with a few tears in her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hearing some rustling, Arizona sat by the bed. She watched Callie wiped her face and sat up. "Yeah, yeah. You know what, I'm fine."

Arizona smiled and raised a cup of melting gelato with a single candle. "Happy Birthday Calliope."

"Arizona."

"Come on." She shook the cup. "And get up. You need to see something!" Callie laughed and blew the candle out.

Hearing Arizona squeal made her reminisce about the times they had together. "Why are you being weird?" Callie laughed.

"That's beside the point! Stand here and eat your gelato." Arizona held Callie's shoulder, position her in front of the balcony, handed her the gelato. The blonde pulled the candle and suck the cream stuck in the candle. _And oh my god, Callie may just have lost her sanity then._

Smiling, and biting her lower lip, Callie watch as the dark sky was filled by flickering lights, dancing, colorful fireworks. This was better than her dream, than her diary. Arizona was standing behind her, her hands on her shoulders. _It might be better if her arms were around Callie's waist._

They watched the fireworks for a while when Arizona tapped on her shoulder, and handed her a rectangular box. Callie removed the ribbon and pulled out a black stethoscope. She turned and saw an engraving. _And a sticker?_

' _Future' Calliope Iphegenia Torres, M.D._

The word future was in a sticker paper.

"You really didn't remove the Iphegenia." Callie whispered and laughed a little.

"I know you'll become one, so when you graduate, you can just pull the sticker off." Arizona nervously laughed.

It was just too much for Callie. The planned day, the gelato, the fireworks, the stethoscope. It was all too much. So she did what she wanted all along. She pulled on Arizona's wrist towards her. She placed the gelato down on the coffee table and placed her hand on Arizona's cheek. Her other hand held her hips. She kissed that pink lips. Slowly locking the smaller woman into her body. She felt nerves she only felt for Arizona Robbins. She was hanging on to the woman, that's the only reason why she was still standing.

Arizona stood there shocked. _Well, what kind of an idiot doesn't kiss Callie Torres back?_ So she did. Locking lips with this woman was everything she wanted ever for the past 2 years.

Callie rested her forehead over Arizona's. Still holding her close. They simultaneously spoke.

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you cheat on me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I love you too guys. :***

* * *

"WHAT?" Arizona immediately pulled away. "I never cheated on you. Not once!"

"Really? So who was that brunette bimbo I saw going out this exact penthouse. Her hair was disheveled, she was carrying her shoes, her bra strap was falling on her arms with a slight torn blouse." Callie yelled back. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't know anything about that?"

* * *

" _Callie, what's the rush?" Mark asked as she watches Callie stuff her things in her bag in haste._

" _Arizona's acting weird for a few days now. And she just texted me to talk after class. I can't wait that long. I'll go find her." She muttered as she pulls her bag to her shoulder._

 _Mark just followed Callie hopelessly looking for the blonde. She wasn't at class, nowhere near the auditorium. They search for the next best thing. Alex and Teddy._

" _Altman, Karev. Where's Robbins?" Callie asked as they found the two by the bench under the tree._

 _The two looked up to Callie then at each other. Arizona told them reason why she was being weird around Callie. Well, they guessed. They didn't really want to push Arizona to do something about it. They just let it be._

" _Let her be for now Callie." Teddy mumbled as she tried to go back to she was doing._

" _What?" Callie opened her mouth, her tongue slowly tracing her teeth. Sign of annoyance for the latina._

" _Its not a bad thing. Just let her be for now."_

 _Titling her head, Callie tried her best to restrain herself._

" _What's up guys? Why are you glaring at each other?" Addison said while snacking on a potato chip. "Oh, is Robbins sick? I just saw her going back to her penthouse?" She stupidly asked Callie who widens her eyes and turned back, walking away from the group._

 _Addison threw another chip in her mouth. "What?"_

* * *

 _Using the key card Arizona gave her a few months ago, Callie nervously waited in the elevator to rise up to the penthouse. Tapping her foot, she instantly steps out of the elevator but halted when she saw a disheveled woman walking towards her._

" _Oh hey, you must be the maid. Can you clean up later? Arizona's sleeping. She's exhausted. Thanks!" The brunette threw her a smirk and a wink. Then the elevator door closed._

 _Sure enough, Callie walked towards Arizona's room. The blonde was laying, face down, the blanket was pulled up to lower back, noting that the blonde is indeed naked. And not missing that mark, that large hickey on her girlfriend's neck. Certainly was not made by her because she haven't seen the blonde for days, they certainly haven't had sex._

 _Trembling with anger, hurt, jealously, Callie pulls her hand up to cover her mouth from those involuntary whimper. She bit her lips and stormed out._

* * *

She spun around and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Sipping her beer, trying to remember that dreadful day. _What brunette?_ "What the hell are you talking about?" Arizona snapped.

Callie shook her head profusely. This was supposed to be the best birthday ever. _And it was_ , but if Arizona is going to insist on lying, it won't be. "You know what? I don't even care anymore! I'm going to sleep."

She walked towards her room, pushing the door close but a foot prevented it to be slammed. "Typical Callie Torres! Fine leave. Like you cared at all." Arizona raised her voice and turned away.

"I did care about you!"

"You left!"

"Because you cheated!"

"I never cheated! You just found an excuse to leave."

"Do you even remember her name?"

"Who?"

"The brunette."

"I have no idea who are you talking about."

"How come she was in here? How come she was in your penthouse? There are a handful of people who have a key card to here."

Arizona paused and thought about it. She never gave anyone a keycard. Callie had one. Of course she gave Callie one. Teddy always comes with Alex who has one. Her brother. The cleaning and laundry people are allowed by the security upon presenting identification. _Oh._

Callie noticed the blond having some recognition. "Well?"

The blonde didn't dare to look at Callie. She was afraid to admit about her history with _that woman._ But she didn't cheat. "I didn't cheat on you."

"Who was she?" Callie not believing a word Arizona is saying.

"Eliza Minnick." Arizona finished her beer and grabbed another. "I'm pretty sure she's the only brunette who can come up here. Without a keycard."

Callie stared at Arizona across the kitchen counter. Egging the blonde to continue. "So you did sleep with her." She whispered.

"No!"

"Are you telling me you never slept with this woman?" Callie asked.

Arizona just looked away. The brunette shook her head and tried to walk away. "I didn't cheat on you."

"Then tell me why the hell was she here when you told you me you wanted to talk." Callie said with gritted teeth.

Arizona blew a breath. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

 _Feelings, all this feelings is giving her a flu. Goddamnit. She needed to talk to Callie. Callie was the only person she wanted. She sent her a text asking her girlfriend to talk after class. Maybe she'll feel better then. So she lay down._

 _Arizona felt a hand on her hips. Knowing that Callie was the only one who can come and go as she please because of the key card she gave. But this hand is small, bone-y._

 _When she felt the person kissed her neck, she instantly knew it was not the lips that she wanted. Jumping out of the bed she yelled. "What the hell?!"_

" _Hey baby. Why so jumpy?" Eliza placed her head in her hand and propped on her elbow._

" _What the hell are you doing here? Leave!" Arizona pointed at the elevator. She forgot about this person._

 _Eliza jumps up and wraps her arms around Arizona's neck who pushed her away. But she was too sick, and she was kissing her neck, pulling her shirt up, her shorts down._

" _Stop!"_

" _What's wrong? You always like me being frisky." Eliza tried to remove her clothes but Arizona pulled it back, tearing the fabric._

" _This thing we have, this arrangement. Its done. You can't come here anymore. I have someone now. And she's really special." Arizona spat out while Eliza pushed her back into the wall._

 _Eliza looked around the room and saw the pictures Callie and Arizona have around the room. "You'll forget about her when I'm finished with you." Eliza sucked Arizona's neck, making sure she left a mark._

" _No!" Arizona pushed her away as hard as she can. "I love her!"_

" _You can't do that! You're mine!" Eliza yelled. "All the girls you play around with, you'll get tired of them. I'm the constant one here!"_

" _If you still want a job in our company, you will leave this instant. You cannot come here again. Leave. Now." Arizona threatens._

* * *

"… She's a PR agent for Eros." Arizona told Callie the story why Eliza was in the penthouse. "A few years ago she worked at the vineyard, they had a photo shoot there and there she was."

"And of course you slept with her. Right?" Callie retorted.

"You don't get to judge when you just left!" Arizona annoying barked. Callie just sighed. "Everytime she was in town, she'd drop by and we'd just stay here."

"Oh great! So everytime she comes in town, even if you have a girlfriend, you two lock yourself in here and-"

"I told you nothing happened!"

"How can I believe you?" Callie wiped the tears and whimpered.

"Fine." Arizona grabbed her phone. "Get me Eliza Minnick. I don't care if she's in the middle of Bermuda triangle, bring her here. Now!" She threw the phone on the couch. "Happy?"

* * *

"So that's why you left? You thought I cheated on you?" Arizona whispered. After calling Alex, there was silence surrounding them. Callie remained silent, she had her legs crossed. It was already an exhausting day. But wanting to know what really happened, she stayed put.

"So you planned my birthday?"

Arizona looked away when Callie asked her. _Now was not the time to be sappy. Well, in Arizona's mind._

They both turned their heads towards the elevator when it dings.

"Arizona!" Eliza removes herself from Alex grip. "You missed me so much you made me miss my flight?" She sat on Arizona's lap. Arizona quickly stood up and pushes Eliza away. Callie glaring at the brunette. "Why is the maid here? You can send her later after we are done."

Arizona had enough. Not Callie. Never Callie. "Don't insult her! Does she look like a maid? You know very well who she is. What the hell did you tell her that day I told you to stay the hell away from me?"

"Nothing. I just told her you were sleeping and clean up later." Eliza sat across Callie who was shooting daggers at her. Showing off her legs, Eliza raised her eye brows at Arizona. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is, she thought that we slept together." Arizona explained further.

"We did." Eliza drank Arizona's beer which raised Callie's anger more. The brunette stood up and tried to walk away.

"We didn't. I told you to leave." Arizona explained. More like explaining to Callie.

"Well not that day. But we did. A lot." Eliza made a show of finishing Arizona's beer by putting her tongue out, slightly licking the top, she was staring at Callie who was ready to break her bones.

"Get out." Arizona pointed at the elevator. "Get her out, Alex." _Oh. Alex was still there. Drinking his beer, sitting in the kitchen counter._

"What?" Eliza spat. "I wasn't the one who didn't trust you. I'm still here. I'll never leave you."

"Go now."

Eliza stood up and glared at Callie. Then she looked back to Arizona. "When this trash leaves again, I'll be here."

 _That's it._

"Alex. Makes sure she's fired from the company. And blacklist her. Make sure she won't be employed anywhere else." Arizona stated in a blood curling tone.

Eliza glared at them once more and left with Alex who was guiding her by her arm. She removes his grip.

When the elevator door closed, Arizona spoke up. "Now you know." She walked towards the game room.

"Arizona."

Turning around, Arizona had her jaw clenched. "She was right. You didn't trust me."

The brunette ignored the comment. "If that was all true, what were you going to say? That day. What was so important that we needed to talk, if it was not about you cheating?"

Arizona just stared at her. Callie waited, and waited. No answer was coming out of Arizona who was staring nowhere. The brunette turned back and walked towards her room. Arizona watched her walk away and whispered.

"I was going to tell you that I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Fucking fuck. Everything was a little better, then that little stunt made everything so awkward now._

Arizona was currently pacing in her new room. The old game room. Wondering if Callie heard her. Sighing as she ran her fingers in her hair, whether the brunette heard her or not, everything now will be more awkward than before. She rather sleep than think about things.

* * *

Deciding to avoid Callie, Arizona timed her daily duties to avoid the latina. She wakes up late that Callie would already be in Addison or Mark's place. During the events they need to attend, she usually meets Callie there. Almost tolerating everything. But today, today she wanted to be alone.

Sitting behind her door, she clutches her knees to her chest and listened to the chatter behind it.

"Hey Callie, Arizona's still sleeping?" She heard her brother's voice.

"Um. I guess." Noting Callie's tone. "What's up? You are here early."

"Oh. Its nothing. When she wakes up, call me? Or ask her to call me. And I'll leave this for her. I'm flying out. Be back soon." She heard her brother answer.

* * *

Still sitting down in her room. Arizona poured herself some whiskey.

"Torres! Come! We have people to see, places to be! Let's go!" Arizona can hear Mark's voice booming in her penthouse.

"Hold on." She stills her movements when she heard Callie's footsteps towards the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving her a note. I wanted to wait to make sure she's okay."

"Maybe she's still sleeping?"

"Not sure. But the whiskey bottle in the kitchen is gone."

"Maybe she's passed out." She can almost see the smugness in Mark Sloan's voice.

"Maybe. I'll call Karev or Altman to check on her."

"Why are you so worried? Didn't you say she was avoiding you?"

"Yeah. But Tim was here earlier, he looked worried and somewhat it worries me." _Worried. Pssh. As if this woman cares._

"I'm sure she'll come out soon. Come on."

"Alright alright. Let's go." Sighing. Arizona drops her head but quickly puts it up when she heard Callie's voice.

"Hey, Robbins." She can hear Callie's uncertainty. "Uhm. Are you okay in there?" Pausing for a moment. "I don't know if you are sleeping or not, but if you aren't, your brother told me to tell you to call him. He kind of looked worried. I left you the same note. He left you some lollipops. I'd asked but-" Callie trailed. "Anyway, I'll be in the country club. Okay. Talking to the door seems weird, I'll go."

She waited for the elevator doors to buzz. Sipping another drink, pouring out the remainder of the whiskey in her glass, she finishes it off.

Arizona glances towards her phone, missing the call from Tim, Alex and Teddy respectively. But all of them know what today was. So she threw her phone towards the sofa/bed.

Trembling to standing up, she held herself up by grabbing the door handle. Opening it up and grabbing her keys.

* * *

Arizona walks toward her destination with tears in her eyes. Shaking and shivering, she held the flowers close to her chest as she arrives to her target.

Gently tracing the writing with her fingers, she laid the flowers down. Lighting the candles up, she sat down by the tree beside it and clutch her knees. Looking at the tombstone in front of her, it reads…

 _In memory of Barbara Robbins, loving wife and mother._

Eternal wishes her ass. Who even believes in god? If god really exists, where was that almighty god when her mother was sick? When she was in her death bed? When she was crying her eyes out for her mother?

Arizona crawled toward the tombstone, hand in her heart, she lay down.

 _Fuck it. Fuck everything._

She woke up in fetal position, her hand was still clutching the material near her chest and the other was gently caressing the grass. She stood up, wobbling on her feet.

* * *

Acknowledging that she didn't have anymore alcohol in her penthouse, mainly because she finished it all off. With the whole Callie thing and her mother's death anniversary, she needed a lot of drink. She parked her car in her building and walked by the nearby hotel. _Drinking her sorrows away._

Arizona was on her third glass of long island iced tea, her mother's favorite drink. _Well other than wine._ Wine was their business, but she always recalled that her mom would constantly request for this drink. Apparently, its one of the drinks that doesn't look like alcohol at all and makes her look professional in front of boring people in her constant meetings. Plus it has alcohol in it, so it makes those boring pretentious people less boring and less pretentious.

"Aren't you supposed to drink our wine my darling daughter?" Arizona gulped her drink and looked towards the familiar voice.

"Colonel." Arizona hissed. _It was her mother's death anniversary, and her father, if she can even call him that, was drinking wine while some young bimbo was wrapped around him._

"Aren't you supposed to promote our newest line? Why are you drinking juice?" Her father questioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be mourning? My mom and your late wife?" She snared. Mainly at the bimbo. "Get out of this hotel or I swear to god, I'll have you removed by the security." Arizona threatened the woman.

Terrified, the bimbo looked at her and then the Colonel who couldn't care less. She ran away when Arizona made a move to stand up.

"You scared her away sweetheart. Why did you do that?" _Of course. He was always drunk._

"Why?" Arizona yelled. "You are really asking me why?"

"I could have given her to you. There are a lot of women here for the both of us." The colonel requested another glass of wine from the bar.

"Why are you being like this? Didn't you care about Mom at all?" Arizona won't let the tears fall off. She won't. This man, he was the devil. He used to be his father. But ever since her mother died, he became another person she didn't recognize.

She watch her father sit down, twirling his glass, staring at his wine. "Your mom was everything. She's the only woman I ever loved. A love so real, so deep." He sipped his wine. "A love like that comes at you like a wind so strong that knocks you off your feet. But a wind like that comes once, it never comes back." He looks at Arizona's eyes. "It doesn't come back to the same place. It'll never be the same."

Colonel finishes off his drink while Arizona watched him. Whatever he said, it still didn't make her feel any better. "So what? Now you are just playing around with girls?"

The colonel looked at Arizona with a crooked smile. "You play around with girls too, my dear daughter. You and I are the same. We just don't care."

Arizona angrily stood up and walked out of the hotel. Running towards her building.

* * *

As the elevator reaches the top floor, so does her temper. She threw everything she saw, vase, the painting by the hallway. Walking toward the kitchen, she wiped the counter clean. The glasses, small appliances are now residing on the floor.

Then she noticed it, a bottle of wine stacked on top of her cabinet. The wine that her mother chose to drink when she graduated college, her mom's first line, she grabbed it and smashed it on the counter. Breaking the bottle together with her skin which was slashed by the shards, her blood mixed with the rich purple color of the wine. Arizona slowly slides down the floor, staring at nowhere, her bloody hands rest on the floor while the other one clutch her heart.

" _Bye sweetheart! I'll see you tonight at dinner okay?" Barbara kissed her daughter's head._

" _Bye mommy! I'll miss you." Arizona pouted. Wearing her pigtails, she stood by the steps._

" _I'll be back before you know it." Barbara hugged her as she pulls out a lollipop and handed it over to her daughter._

 _She winks and steps in her car, kissing the palm of her hand and blowing it towards Arizona who catches it and put her hand towards her heart. Arizona copies her mom's action and blew a kiss to her mom who catches it, same as Arizona, she placed it over her heart._

As Arizona drifts into unconsciousness, she heard a melodic voice. "Arizona."


	13. Chapter 13

All day, Callie was worried about the blonde. Tim dropped by unannounced, leaving a bag of lollipops for Arizona. He seemed worried. As she left the penthouse, she called Alex and Teddy who was not surprised about the things she was telling them about. They reassured her that they will handle it. Because apparently it was just today. _What the hell was today about?_

She tried to recall what today was, when they were going out, what happened. Nothing came up.

So she did what any normal person do, go through her day. Studying for med school. _Not too early to start right?_

Callie, Addison and Mark started hanging out at the country club after the whole birthday debacle. Studying or chatting, sometimes they would shop for any upcoming event they have to attend. Then they would catch a drink at some pub. Callie would normally go back to the penthouse after, either Arizona is still out or already in her room.

Sighing as she tries to uncover what today was, she sipped on her drink.

"Why so testy today Torres?" Mark grumbled. "Getting tired of us?" He smirked as he looks at Addison who raised an eye brow to Callie.

Callie waved her hand around. "No no. Of course not. Just worried about Robbins." She looked at her friends. "Do you know what today is? I mean for her. You know her longer and you both lived here longer."

Addison and Mark looked at each other, trying to recall anything. Mark spoke up. "I'm not really sure, but I think its about the time-"

He didn't finish his statement when Alex and Teddy walked in and tapped on Callie's shoulder. "Is Robbins still stuck up in the penthouse?" Alex gruffly asked.

Squinting her eyes at the duo. "No. She wasn't there when I came back to change. Her car isn't in the basement so I guess she left." She watched Teddy and Alex's eyes widen as they turn to move, Callie hastily stood up and grabbed Alex's arm. "Wait! What's today?"

Sharing another look, Teddy shook her head a bit. Alex wiggled out from Callie's grasp. "We have to find her." With that they left, leaving Callie more worried than she already was.

Callie walked back to their table, no intention of sitting down. She grabbed her purse. "Something's going on with Arizona. I'll go wait for her at the penthouse. I'll see you two tomorrow?" Waiting for her friends' approval, she left.

* * *

As the elevator buzzed, indicating that she was in the penthouse, Callie drops her jaw. Seems like someone ransacked the penthouse, broken glass was everywhere, decorations were thrown from where they usually sit. Callie looked around, she saw a leg sticking out of the counter, with a purple liquid on the floor. She approaches the area slowly, noticing some red liquid mixing with the purple ones.

Upon further inspection, she drops her purse and quickly walked towards the woman. "Arizona." Callie kneels down to inspect Arizona's hand, which had a huge cut over the blonde's palm. Pulling the paper towels, she puts pressure on the wound.

"Arizona, come on. Get up. We need to clean up your wound." She tries to coerce the woman who wasn't budging. "Robbins, come on." She shook her more.

Callie pulls the paper towel and inspected the wound, it was a clean cut. But she knew she still needs to clean it up, it needs to be stitched up too. It's a pretty large cut.

Grabbing her purse with her foot, she steadied Arizona with her body. Callie pulled out a water bottle and pour some on Arizona's hand. _Having friends in med school does come in handy._ She pulled out the kit that Mark just gave her for practice, luckily, there was gauze inside. She replaces the bloody paper towels with that.

While Callie was tending on the wounded hand, Arizona fell into unconsciousness. Her head fell on to Callie's lap. Callie sighed and caressed the blonde's hair, they were both sitting on wine and blood.

She waited a while, rested, so she can make a plan to fix Arizona's hand and wash her up. Callie was about to stand when she heard the elevators.

Looking up, she saw Teddy and Alex worriedly ran towards her. She place her index finger in her lips to silence them.

"I saw her here. She just passed out. I think she's okay other than the huge gash on her palm, I think it needs stitches. I cleaned it up but-" Callie whispered and paused when Alex proceeded to call the doctor. Teddy nodded and cleaned up a bit.

Callie continued to caress Arizona's hair, lightly massaging Arizona's ear lobe. Remembering how the blonde falls instantly asleep when she does this.

" _He gave me a B plus! B plus!" Arizona ranted. "Might as well shoot me on the head."_

 _Callie laughed lightly, Arizona has been in foul mood when she received her grade for a paper they submitted a week ago. "Come here." She motion for the blonde to sit down next to her. Hanging out on the grounds was one of their favorite things to do. Under the shade of the huge tree, continuous wind flow._

 _Once again, Callie tapped on her lap. Arizona rolled her eyes and lay on her back, her head resting on Callie's lap. Callie combed Arizona's hair with her fingers when she slightly grazed the blonde's ear which made Arizona tilt her head to avoid the touch._

 _Twitching made Callie laughed. "How come your ears are so sensitive?" Callie tries to poke her once more, which resulted to the blonde wiggling like a worm._

" _It-Its-Stop it." Arizona giggled. "Its my weak spot." The blonde moaned as Callie massaged her ear lobe using her thumb and index finger. "Hmm." Callie continued to massage it lightly as Arizona's head tilted towards her hand._

 _Arizona turned her whole body to face Callie's stomach as the brunette continues to massage her ear lobe. With that, the blond fell asleep. Curling her arm around Callie's body._

When the doctor finished the stitches, he wrapped it up with gauze covered in plastic. He explained that its better since Arizona would probably take a bath. He left some cream, meds and the same gauze when its time to replace it. The doctor explain the process to Callie, she nodded and silently thanked the doctor.

Alex and Teddy was now almost finished cleaning up, only spot was the ones where Callie and Arizona was sitting on.

"Take care of her?" Teddy whispered and Callie nodded slowly as she watches the two of them walk towards the elevator.

A few minutes after Teddy and Alex left, Callie drifted off too.

* * *

Arizona slowly woke up, waking Callie up in the process too.

"Um." Arizona rubs her eyes with her good hand and noticed her other hand already tended. She tried to stand up, but apparently the alcohol in her system made her wobbly. Callie helped her stand up. "Thanks." Arizona waved the wounded hand. "And for this too. I'll go to my room."

Still wobbling, Arizona tried to steady herself by grabbing the counter but forgot that she had a pretty nasty cut. She hissed in pain, grabbing her left hand with her other hand, almost falling flat on her face in process. Callie luckily grabbed her before that. She guided Arizona towards her room.

Before Arizona could complain, Callie spoke up. "Let's get you washed up. Your clothes have blood and wine in them." Arizona was about to say no when she continued. "The bathroom here is bigger than the game room. Come on. No excuses."

Callie guided her towards the room. Into the bathroom. Callie's tone was the same tone she cannot argue with. The brunette gently nudge Arizona to sit by the tub. Callie took the hem of Arizona's shirt when she felt the blonde's hand. "Come on."

Still holding Callie's hand, Arizona just stared at her. "I want you naked all the time remember?" Callie smiled and Arizona loosen her grip on her hands. Staring quietly at Callie, Arizona closed her eyes when the brunette pulled on her shirt then unsnaps her bra, throwing it both on the counter.

The blonde inhaled deeply when she smells Callie's heavenly scent. Callie opened the tap and filled the tub with hot water. She let the water run while kneeling down in front of Arizona. She removed the blonde's shoes, setting it aside. Callie reached up to Arizona's cheek, gently running her thumb over her smooth skin. Arizona tilted her head towards Callie's hand. Slowly moving her hand towards the blonde's ear, massaging the ear lobe, Callie then placed her other hand over Arizona's thigh, she slowly reached for the button and unsnap it.

The brunette was about to pull the hand that was massaging Arizona's ear when the blonde kissed it and stroke her cheek against it. Callie stood up and placed her other hand on the other side of Arizona's head.

Arizona shocked Callie when she wrapped her arms around Callie's stomach, letting out a sob. Callie bit her lips together, trying to avoid the feelings she was having at the moment and kissed Arizona on the top of her head.

Letting the blonde whimper against her body, Callie hummed La Vie En Rose. Knowing how Arizona's mother sang it to the blonde to get her to sleep. Arizona only hugged her tighter and whimper.

Callie let the blonde be, when the cries turned in to hiccups, she slowly pulled away. Arizona looked at her blankly. She wiped those tears away and placed a small kiss on Arizona's forehead. Pulling the blonde up to stand, she pulled down the zipper of those jeans and wiggled it down. She did the same for the underwear the blonde was wearing. Once the jeans and panties were on Arizona's ankle, Callie nudges the blonde to sit back on the edge of the tub, lifting one foot after the other to remove the material.

Once the blonde was completely naked, Callie guided her in the tub and used a soft loofah to remove blood and wine all over Arizona's body. Arizona held on to Callie's shirt like it's a life vest. Callie was not going to wash Arizona's hair, but when she noticed some grass and soil, she decided to clean it up too.

Arizona clutched on Callie's shirt like a kid lost. The brunette pulled the blonde up, patting her body with a towel then wrapped her in her robe. She softly guided Arizona towards the toilet, letting her sit over the cover. She dried those blonde tresses. Callie grabbed the hair dryer, Arizona still held onto Callie's shirt.

As the brunette finished tending to the blonde, she guided Arizona towards the bed. Making her sit down on the foot of the bed. "Rest here." Callie turned but Arizona was still clutching on her shirt.

"Don't go."

Callie drops on her knees. "I'll be back. I just need wash up as well."

"A wind comes once, it never comes back." Arizona murmurs, looking nowhere.

Callie smiled while she tilts her head at Arizona. "Lucky, I'm not a wind."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey** **lovely people! I'd explain why I'm late updating but that's just going to be so boring on your end. So here we go again!**_

 ** _Also, allthatisRobbins, I just saw your PM. Apparently it does not appear anywhere but the new app and I don't update my phone or apps. I'm sorry for that._ _I tried to reply but I think that application does not like me. Thank you for appreciating all this._**

* * *

 _Oh. That may not be a dream after all._

Arizona stared at Callie stirring in her sleep. Headache was badgering but having to wake up next to the brunette was hardly a bad thing. It was awesome. Comforting and relaxing, but at the same time, scary.

 _What can she say?_ She'd hope everything was a dream. Seeing Callie walked towards her, waking up on Callie's lap. _Oh dear god._ Callie bathed her. Actual bath.

Gulping whatever liquid is left in her mouth, she bit her lips and tried to find a way out. Arizona was about to look to the door when a voice interrupted her.

"Trying to escape somewhere?"

She stared at Callie's face, the brunette slowly opening her eyes.

"Well?"

 _Well what now?_

Callie stared at the blonde who was still trying to find a way out.

 _How about some actual words?_

"Ah-"

 _Good job on those words._

"What?" Callie said softly as she reached the strands that was blocking her view from that beautiful woman in her bed.

Still speechless, Arizona just closed her eyes and tries to enjoy the comfort of silence.

Opening her eyes after a clearing of a throat, Arizona just stared at Callie. "How about we rest some more, its still early. But we need to talk. We need to talk about a lot of things. No more escaping, no more avoiding each other."

Callie waited for a nod or something. Arizona was still just staring at her. Until she raised her eye brows, Arizona bit her lips and nodded.

The brunette then again waved through Arizona's hair as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _Sleeping is a wonderful escape. Well, until you wake up._

 _Soft. So soft. It is wonderful._

Arizona wiggled her face in towards that soft thing. Callie's pillow is unbelievably soooooooft. The blonde moves her face a little more and flicked her eyes wide open. _Not a pillow!_

 _Boobs! Boobs! Boobs!_

Forcing her eyes closed, Arizona tried to another escape route but thought, 'Mm. Callie's boobs'. And again, its Callie's boobs!

Assuming that the brunette is still asleep, Arizona pushed her face deeper into Callie's boobs. It might be a little perverted, but honestly, she missed Callie's boobs. Her smell, her warmth. Everything about her. So she just held her tightly. But she stopped, or froze when she heard that voice. That angelic voice.

"Are you done pressing your face into my chest?" Callie tried to pull away when Arizona leans in. The two of them are lying on their sides, face to face, _or boobs to face,_ intertwined with each other. Callie just laughed at the silly blonde. "Are you trying to be cute?"

Arizona wiggled her face some more and looked up to Callie. "Are you saying I'm not?" The blonde pouted.

Shaking her head, Callie giggled and playfully bopped the blonde's nose. "With your bloodshot eyes and your sweat glands secreting alcohol smell, oh so cute."

"Hey!" Arizona did that cute, squinting eye thing. "As far as I can remember, you like my smell. You are that weirdo that smells my armpits!" Then the blonde proceeded to pout that pink lips.

 _Arizona's feet were crossed, propped by a pillow while she was resting her back on the headboard, reading a text book. She was so engrossed reading that she didn't notice the elevator ding and the footsteps coming towards her._

 _She was startled when a body plopped on her. Pulling her book up to see who was on top of her, she kind of laughed a little when the brunette wiggled her face in her boobs. "What are you doing?"_

 _Hearing a groan, she placed the book on the end table. Arizona caressed Callie's hair. "Are you okay?" She laughed._

 _Callie looked up to Arizona's amused face. She was pouting. Shaking her head no, then placing her face on Arizona's body._

 _Being tickled by the brunette's actions, Arizona giggled and lifted Callie's face. "Why are you pouting? I thought you were hanging out with Addison today?"_

 _Callie grimaced. And gagged. Then she rolled her face. Arizona raised a questioning look. "I thought so too, but when I saw her humping Mark, I wasn't for hanging anymore!" Callie gagged again. Seeing her best friends bumping uglies was not in her dream. Never. "Oh god. The moaning, Mark's face and Addie's, ugh! I need to pour some alcohol or something on my eyes."_

 _Laughing out loud, Arizona soothes Callie's back. "Laugh all you want." Callie threatened. "Mark's face was like this." Then Callie proceeded mimic Mark's sex face which sort of looked like a kid who ate a lemon. Arizona burst out laughing harder than she already was._

" _Its not funny!" Callie mumbled on Arizona's chest, then moving towards her shoulder. She raised Arizona's arm and placed her nose in Arizona's arm pit._

" _What are you doing, Calliope?" Arizona dropped her arm but Callie prevented her to, still smelling her arm pits. "S-stop!" The blonde laughed._

 _Arizona squealed louder. "Its ticklish!" Her high pitched voice was heard all over her penthouse._

" _But you smell so good!"_

" _T-that, Stooooop!" Arizona tried to wiggled out of Callie's arms but the brunette was so much stronger, or because Arizona was weakened by being tickled. "It-it does not."_

 _When Callie finally stopped, Arizona was red all over, might be from laughing, might be from being so loved by Callie. The brunette smiled at Arizona. "I like your smell. And I like you." She kissed Arizona sweetly before raising the blonde's arm and placed raspberry kisses on her girlfriend's armpits._

" _Ahhhhhh!" Arizona squealed. "Calliopeeee!"_

* * *

Arizona stared at Callie for a moment. This was the woman who set her straight. _Well, not straight, straight._ Not noticing the brunette's action who was gently holding Arizona's wrists in one hand, slowly raising them up. "Calliope!" Then Callie proceeded to place her face on Arizona's arm pits.

"I miss hearing that from you." Callie muttered. She gave a sad smile to Arizona who just watch her move and place her head in her hand, propping herself by her elbow. "So what happened yesterday?"

The blonde closed her eyes. Then she tried to wiggled out of Callie's arm, the brunette just watched Arizona stand, paced in the room, then she sat in the princess type sofa that Aria bought for Callie. Arizona massaged her face with her palms and looked straight at Callie who was just waiting for her to be ready.

Looking at the window, Arizona started.

"Its my mom's death anniversary yesterday." Arizona recalls that horrible date every single year.

"So that's why Tim dropped by?" Callie asked. Arizona's still avoiding Callie's eyes. "What's with the bag of lollipop?"

Giving Callie a sad smile, Arizona walked towards the bed again and sat at the foot of the bed. "They would leave lollipop whenever they would leave me alone in the house."

"They?" Callie crawled towards Arizona. Lying on her stomach, she looked up to Arizona whose hands were fidgeting.

"Mommy, Tim and the Colonel." Arizona whispered the last word. "One lollipop would represent one day."

"That's so sweet." Callie gushed but Arizona rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure the 5 year old me thought so too. But as I grew up, I got over it. I rather have someone than 5 bags of lollipop." The blonde snorted.

"Hey. You gave me that a lollipop when you first talked to me. I thought it was really sweet. I was having a hard time then." Callie playfully glared at Arizona.

Giving the latina a real smile, with dimples. "That was from Tim. He was coming home early then, so I needed those entire lollipops finished."

"Awww." Pulling Arizona's injured hand into hers, Callie kissed it lightly then took a deep breath. "What happened to the kitchen?" She sensed the blonde was going to pull away. "Don't please don't pull away now. I know its hard for you to open up, but if we are going to be living together, exist together, I cannot have you bleeding out on the floor like that."

Callie sat up and hugged Arizona from behind. "I can't. I thought-" Arizona caressed Callie's arm with her good hand. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Jolting from her place, Arizona turned around and saw Callie wiping a few stray tears with her shoulder. "I'm sorry." Grasping Callie's hand. "I visited the cemetery again after a few years, then I went to the hotel where I saw the Colonel with some whore." Spitting out those words with venom.

"He was not like that." Arizona continued while Callie just watch her bite her lips, breathing deeply. "Even though they were all absent in my life, I always knew he love my mother. He would send specialty flowers wherever he is, on my mom's birthday. On their anniversary, he would fly out wherever my mom is. He always made a big deal whenever it comes to my mom."

Scrunching her face up, Arizona focused on Callie's eyes. "Tim and I used to teased him when we were vacationing at Switzerland. One of the few vacations I had with them. We told him that he loved our mother more than he loves us. The colonel just replied, 'You two are the best gift I have ever received. But your mother is the greatest treasure I have.'" She sarcastically laughed. "That was apparent when my mom died, he stopped loving anything or anyone."

"I'm so sorry-" Callie was cut off when Arizona stood up.

"No. It does not matter anymore."

Following where Arizona stood by the window, Callie cupped her face. "It does. He's your father. He is supposed to love you, care for you. And he's an idiot for missing out on an amazing woman like you." Callie winks. "Those are your words."

" _Hi." Arizona smiled at Callie. They have been dating for a couple of weeks. It was the first weekend that they were free from school duties since that time in the Robbins' vineyard._

" _Hey." Callie didn't intend to be a sour puss but circumstances are different._

" _Are you okay?" Arizona asked. Following the brunette in the hall._

" _You know what? I'm fine." Callie looked at Arizona then walked away._

 _Blonde looked at their friends who just shrugs. "Callie. Wait." But she was too late when Callie mixed in the crowd._

" _Robbins! What did you do?" Teddy teased while Alex snickered in the background._

 _Looking lost like a little child. She mumbled. "I don't know."_

* * *

 _Later that afternoon._

 _Knocking on that standard dorm door, Arizona bounced on her toes and bit her lips. Standing like a soldier who got caught wondering around, Arizona stiffened up. "H-hey."_

" _Hi?" Callie looked at Arizona with wonder._

" _Look I don't know what I did or didn't do. I'm not really used to you know? And I thought everything was great. Its going great, for me. I didn't-" Arizona rambled on._

 _Callie just stared at her amusingly. Until._

" _Here." Arizona handed a small light blue box to Callie. The brunette reluctantly reached for it and pulled on the silver ribbon. Slightly familiar with the packaging but still confused._

 _Wrinkling her face at Arizona, then looking back at the item._

" _Is- isn't that the right design? Don't you like that? I can exchange it for something else." Arizona shrugs._

" _Its beautiful. I'm just wondering why are you giving me a necklace?"_

" _I- I'm, I've upset you." Arizona looked straight into Callie's eyes and muttered. "In some way I don't really know."_

" _Let me get this straight, you think you've upset me somehow, which you don't know what, and the best thing you can think of doing is buy me a necklace?" Callie questioned._

" _Uh? Yes?" Arizona nodded reluctantly. She doesn't really know what's happening. Callie raised her eyebrows in amusement._

" _Alex said that its customary to give you a necklace when I upset you." Arizona massaged her ear lobes._

 _Callie pulled it away from her ears and pulled her inside her dorm room. Shutting the door, she started talking. "I was not upset with you."_

" _You're not?"_

" _No." Callie laughed and pulled Arizona to sit at her bed. "Its my parents anniversary. I greeted both of them. Mama thanked me and called asking how was school. My dad however, nothing. Didn't even react to anything. I was just in a bad mood. I'm sorry I dragged you into it."_

" _So, its nothing I did?" Arizona wondered._

" _No." Callie laughed once more. "It sucks. That because I'm bisexual, he doesn't care? He doesn't love me anymore?" The brunette swiped her hair from her face, getting mad once more. "You know, it does not matter. I don't care."_

 _Arizona stood up and made Callie sit in her bed. She knelt in front of the brunette and placed her hands over Callie's lap. "It does. He's your father. He is supposed to love you, care for you. And he's an idiot for missing out on an amazing woman like you."_

 _Callie leaned forward and kissed the woman tenderly. "How are you so amazing?" Arizona just winks back at her._

" _I'm just telling the truth."_

 _Callie gave her a sincere smile. "What's with the necklace?" Grabbing the box in her bed._

" _Alex said-" Arizona shook her head when Callie laughed at her. "I'm going to kill him."_

 _Throwing her head back, Callie chuckled at the blonde. "You never really had girlfriends do you?"_ _The brunette continued laughing until she noticed Arizona just staring at her. "What?"_

" _You said girlfriend."_

" _Yeah?" Wondering what the stunned woman was getting to._

" _Am I your girlfriend?"_

 _Giggling at the blonde. "Y-yeah." Callie looked straight at Arizona. "You still don't know that we are dating?"_

" _I- I just didn't know if we were exclusive or girlfriends." Arizona tries to be nonchalant but Callie can see through her._

" _You are so cute." Callie pinched Arizona cheeks. "And I am keeping the necklace. It a good conversation starter."_ _Arizona squinted her eyes at Callie. "You know the first time my girlfriend gave me jewelry was when she thought she was in trouble with me?" The brunette mocked her._

" _Hey! At least I'm one of a kind."_

" _Yes. Like a rare, exotic bird. One of a kind." Callie kissed her once more._

* * *

They sat at the floor, looking out of the window, holding hands when Arizona decided to break the silence.

"I'm not like my father. I don't want to be like the Colonel." Arizona muttered while Callie faced her. She just focused on the horizon.

"Huh?" Callie silently responded.

"I don't want to miss out on you."

"Robbins."

Arizona looks at Callie. Showing her true self. "I don't want to miss out on having you in my life. Calliope, can we try again?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hi sexy ladies of fanfiction!_**

* * *

"So she said she wanted to try again?" Addison asked as she twirls around in her kitchen. Callie was just making imaginary circles in the counter and nodded mindlessly. "And now you are here?"

That brought Callie's attention up. "There were interruptions!"

Addison just rolled her eyes as she pulls up a spatula towards Callie's mouth, after tasting the sauce, she nodded to her friend who turned back to her. "Whatever you say."

"Teddy and-" Callie didn't get to finish as she watched Addison walked towards her room. Callie let her forehead hit the counter. She wanted to repeatedly bump it over and over again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

* * *

" _I don't want to miss out on you."_

" _Robbins."_

 _Arizona looks at Callie. Showing her true self. "I don't want to miss out on having you in my life. Calliope, can we try again?"_

 _Callie opened her mouth to reply, but nothing comes out._

" _Robbins!" They both turned to see Alex and Teddy walking in the penthouse. "Are you done moping? Can you please come out, I need a wingwoman, Altman scares all the hotties. We need to get laiiiiiiiid!" Alex stopped when he saw Arizona and Callie in close proximity._

 _Arizona shot a look to Alex and Teddy. Teddy quickly got the message and grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him towards the elevator. "Karev-"_

 _Callie shoots up her seat. "No, hey, wait." She called up to the two. Then she looked at Arizona who was confused. "You guys hang out, I was just about to meet Addison."_

" _Calliope." Arizona called out as Callie walks toward the elevator with her purse._

" _We'll talk later, okay?" Then, the elevator door closed._

* * *

"How long do you plan on hiding out here?" Addison handed over a glass of wine.

"How long do you plan to hide the longing looks that Mark is giving you?" Callie raised an eyebrow. Addison turned her head so fast that some strands of those red hair swatted Callie's face. Shocked on how her friend found out, the red head dropped her jaw.

Annoyed on how Callie catch up on that. She explained. "He is just having his man-ego or whatever it is. Things are good with Derek. And he, I'm just some kind of prize to him. You see him with all those girls, and Mark, He's Mark."

"Addie." Callie called out to her as she walks around the room.

"Derek's amazing! He's smart, witty, and-"

"Aaaand?"

Letting out a breath. Addison continued. "But recently, he seems to be bored. With me."

"Bored? With you?" Callie looked her like 'really?'.

"I know right! I'm a catch!" Addison exclaimed. "But Mark, he is always ecstatic. Always excited."

"I know. I saw how 'excited' he was, remember?" Callie groans.

"We have to get out of here. A drink! Or more!" Addison sways around her loft to collect items they needed to get out.

"I don't want to-" Callie watch as Addison put on a slutty dress. "Drink."

"And we need flirting!"

* * *

"Come on Callie. Don't be a sourpuss." Addison raised two shot glass which Callie quickly downed. "Any prospect?" Addison looked around.

"No prospects. I still need to talk to Robbins remember?" Callie rolled her eyes and noticed two guys eyeing her and Addison down. "2 o'clock."

Addison subtly looked through her glass. 2 guys their age. Athletic. One blonde, one brunette. The guys made sure to strut with their chest out, smiling as they reach Callie and Addison.

"Need some company ladies?" The man in an overly flowery shirt said with a wink.

Addison raised her eyebrow and look at the man and his friend. She reached over to Callie and draped her arm. "Yes. But we only need one. Right hotstuff?" Then she placed a long kiss over Callie's cheek.

Callie tried to hide her smirk and gave them a challenging look. "Right." She then winks at the other man.

The one with the pink shirt pulled his friend away and proceeded to buy the women another round of drink. "Barkeep! Keep them flowing. Put everything in my tab." He then pulled a bar stool to sit in front of Callie and Addison.

The flowery shirt guy followed and pulled another stool and elbowed his friend. "Yeah yeah, his tab. Here. How about a weekend in my timeshare? In Maldives." He finished his scotch. "Another one?" He raised his glass, obviously paying a twenty dollar bill to the bartender and winking, "Keep the change."

"How about a bottle of Dom?" The other one offered. Callie was squeezing Addison's thigh. This was so fun. And they did. The two men tried to undermine each other all night, and Callie and Addison? They were just having fun, drinking, a lot. And for free. The man ordering the most expensive drinks, snacks and what not.

Then, the pink man had enough. He pulled on his friend until they were out of earshot from the two hot, very sexy ladies. And it was something Callie and Addison was waiting for, they grabbed their purse and ran out of the bar. As they were climbing in their car, the men catch up to them.

"Hey! What the hell? I thought we would ransack my timeshare?" The man still trying to get in their pants.

Addison looked back at Callie then laughed. "We don't need your timeshare, she owns an island and a resort there. We can manage." She shot a wink and climbed in.

* * *

"That was fun." Addison removed her earrings and place it in her dresser, while Callie was lying in her bed trying to cure the gallons of alcohol they drank.

"Yeah, fun. The whole building is spinning. Make it stop."

"Why did you drink so much?" Addison plopped down on her bed making Callie groan.

"It was free!"

"Its not like we can afford it." The red head rolled her eyes and lay down with her.

"Yeah. Since I transferred here years ago, I don't spend a lot. Just for necessity. Even less after Botswana." Callie draped her arms over her eyes. Praying and hoping the building stop shaking.

"Seriously?" Addison looked at Callie. She knew Callie was like most of them before, Mark and herself was not the most frugal people. But Callie, she kind of changed when she transferred in California. But she just thought it was a slight rebellion.

"Yep. I just don't want to always rely on my father's money. I don't even but Starbucks for myself. I just drink one if its free." Callie drunkly smiled.

"So you don't drink coffee?"

"I do. The instant one." Callie nodded to herself.

"Instant?" Addison scrunch up, thinking, 'what the hell is instant?'

"Yep. Instant coffee. There's a 3 in one kind. It comes with the coffee, sugar and creamer in one sachet." Addison just nodded. She didn't want to ask more. Callie may think she's stupid. But what the hell is a sachet? "I'll let you try over the weekend when you come with me back to Robbins' penthouse."

"Weekend? Its Thursday Callie?" She wondered.

"I need another day of thinking. Maybe we just need to be friends. Its better. We are already forced to marry each other. I'm pretty sure she'll get tired of me easily." Callie mumbled.

Addison watches her friend drift off to dreamland. Hugging her pillow. An idea popped in her head. She walks towards her balcony with her phone. "Hey, I need your help."

* * *

"And you just stir it?" Addison wondered, she watched Callie boil water and just put some powder in a mug. It was the weekend. Callie did stay another day in Addison's place. Silently urging herself to fix things with Arizona. But, her mind trumps her heart. Now, they are hanging out in the penthouse. Callie needed to be back, another charity ball or whatever.

"Yep. Here. This one is the 3 in one kind, this one is the pure coffee only." Callie placed two mugs in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm? What? About the break up?" Callie nodded. "Of course I am." Addison answered. Callie rolled her eyes. She and Derek broke up. It was weird. Derek had visited that Friday, she just hid in her friend's bedroom. She overheard some of the things they were talking about. Talking! Like they were old buddies, chatting even. Addison even laughed! She wondered who break up like that. "I have my sights on someone already so its no big deal."

They both turned when the elevator doors ding. Arizona, Alex and Teddy all wearing what it looks like tactical gear. Shirts tucked in their pants and boots. _God. How can she say she want to be friends with that woman who looks hot in everything!_

Alex and Teddy proceeded to lounge in the sofa while Arizona just stood up and stare at Callie who was doing the same. Addison looked at her friend then back to Robbins. She decided to break the tension. "So, shooting range? Or is this a new outfit you three are trying to popularize?"

"G.I. Jane over here can't be beaten." Alex mumbled while pointing to Teddy. "She's a soldier in her past life."

Addison was about to answer when they noticed Arizona walked towards Callie. "Can we talk?"

Callie gulped and stood up. "Yeah sure." She looked back once to Addison and followed Arizona towards the balcony. She closed the door for good measure.

"Have you thought about what I said?" Arizona bit her lips, placed her hands in her pocket and tilted her head. Looking wryly at Callie.

"Yes." Callie nodded.

"And?"

"And-" She took a deep breath and reached for Arizona's forearm. "And I think its better if we stayed friends. Don't you think? I mean we are already forced to marry each other. I just think-"

Callie paused when she felt Arizona pulled away her hands in her pocket, making her hands fall to her side. Arizona looked down then she looked up to Callie and gave her a sad smile. "Okay."

"Robbins."

"Its okay. Let's go back inside, Torres." Callie cringed as Arizona said her last name. She knew the blonde was not mad. She just does not know what to say or act or whatever.

"Why do you have two mugs?" She heard Alex asked. He was sitting awfully close to Addison over the counter. Addison just pointed at Callie who turned away from watching Arizona change in the make shift room. _Thank god for those reflective surfaces._

They all turned to Callie, she snapped out of her thoughts when Arizona walked out and Addison cleared her throat. "I-um, instant coffee." She pointed at the sachets in the counter. _Stuttering like and idiot._

"Its actually pretty cool. And it taste good too." Addison sipped on her mug, mugs.

Teddy wondered and walked up to the kitchen. "Can we try?" Callie mumbled a 'sure'. Heating up another batch of water. She made Alex and Teddy pick the kind of coffee they want to try. They both opted for the pure coffee kind.

Callie was pouring the water into mugs when she felt someone behind her. "Can I try too?" Arizona whispered, in her ear. She cursed herself for tying her hair up. She can feel Arizona breathing on her neck. Apparently she was watching the whole instant coffee thing after changing.

"Callie!" She snapped up to look that she was spilling the boiling water over the counter.

"I-I'm sorry!" She quickly grabbed the washcloth and continued to make the coffee. She took a deep breath when Arizona reaches over her to grabbed the 3 in one kind, she felt the blonde's boobs on her back. _Oh dear god. Oh my God._

"So can I try?" She looked back to Arizona who was reading the label with her face all scrunched up. _She look so cute! What the hell. Friends, friends, friends! Sexy and cute._ "Torres?" Arizona looked up to her.

"Uh. Yeah, yeah. Let me grab another mug." Callie busied herself in making those coffees while she listen to her friends go crazy about instant coffee.

"Hey this is great!" Teddy exclaimed. "You make it incredibly fast."

"Maybe that's why its called instant?" Addison questioned.

"Is this expensive?" Alex grumbled. Callie just watched Arizona stare at what she was doing. She was just mixing the coffee. But to Arizona, it looks like she was solving quite an issue.

After handing the coffee to Arizona who was still staring at it, she answered the man. "No, quite the opposite. It depends on the brand. But a bottle of the normal one cost about 5-6 dollars. Its much more cheap back in Africa and other developing countries, about one cent per sachet."

Almost all eyes in the room bulge out. "And one sachet is enough for one cup?" Callie nodded at Teddy. "Wow."

Callie cleaned up the mess she made in the kitchen preparing the coffee and the unfortunate incident when Arizona leaned over her. Teddy and Arizona was still sipping on their coffee when she noticed the absence to two bodies in the room. That was when she heard Addison giggling. Together with the two blonde, she looked at the game room where Alex was 'teaching' Addison to play billiards.

"When did that happen?" Arizona muttered.

"She and Derek just broke up?" Callie wondered.

"Oh. Red must be the woman Alex was smitten by these days." Teddy smirked. She knew what this was. She also knew what she needs to do.

"Karev is smitten? Really? He can't even remember what color the hair of his last conquest." Arizona snorted.

 _Conquest? Addie is not some conquest. And Mark! What will Mark say?_ "Do you-" Her question was cut short when Alex and Addison walked past them, they were almost humping each other.

"Hey Cal? I need to go but thanks for the coffee!" Addison waved as she entered the elevator. Callie was dumbfounded and just waved back.

The door closed. "Well, that's interesting. How long do you think Karev can make Addison kneel?" Teddy snickered.

Callie widens her eyes. _Kneel?!_

"I don't really think Red is Karev's type." Arizona replied.

"Addie is everyone's type!" Callie snapped. She could just see how this would make her life complicated. Mark and Addie would be- this is just annoying.

"Oh really?" Arizona raised her brows.

"Not-" Callie stuttered. Trying to think about a comeback but the initial instinct of overthinking how this would affect her life was eminent.

"The concierge called, Sloan's visiting you apparently." Arizona raised her legs onto the center table.

"Mark's here?" She questioned.

"Yeah, they called right before Karev and Montgomery left." Arizona sipped the remaining coffee in her cup.

"Oh god. This is going to be weird. Mark's a little over the top. And I think he really likes Addie. He's going to overreact. I'm sure." Callie paced.

"Yeah like his friend." Arizona mumbled. "You have to relax. Karev have this lemon law in his head. He already know if the girl is just for the night or the weekend. They'll have crazy monkey sex for a weekend and be done with it."

Callie dropped her jaw when Arizona said crazy monkey sex. _This is so not good._ "Mark will-"

"Mark will what?" A manly voice echoed. "And why is Addie with Karev? I thought we are all hanging out?"

"That's the thing-" Callie started.

"They have a thing." And Teddy finished.

"WHAT?!" Mark stared at Callie who nodded. "But I thought they just broke up?"

"I-" Callie stared at the man who looks like someone killed his puppy.

"Torres." He pouted.

"I overheard Alex calling a restaurant for a reservation. Maybe that for their date?" Teddy inserted.

"Karev? Restaurant? Reservations? Are you crazy Teddy?" Arizona laughed while Mark and Callie glared at her. "What? Karev is not like-"

"I also heard how excited he was." Teddy shrugs. "I'm going home. Bye Robbins!" She waved while walking out.

"I'll go sleep." Arizona muttered and walked towards the game room.

"Callie!" Mark grumbled. Callie turned to her friend.

"What do you want me to do? Body block Karev?" She looked at Mark's pleading face. "No way!"

"But I can't do anything about it, my parents are taking me to Paris for whatever." Mark begged.

Callie rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do." They spent the night talking about Addison and Alex. Or Mark endlessly grumbling about the date.

* * *

Rolling in her bed, she reached for her phone. Callie squinted at her phone. _5 missed calls,12 messages. All from Mark._ Rolling her eyes, she starts to read them one by one.

 _Mark Sloan: Why the hell are you still sleeping?_

 _Mark Sloan: Can you please wake up and go with Addie! I really like her Callie. Help meee!_

 _Mark Sloan: Hey! You owe me! Remember that stupid O'Malley? YOU OWE ME!_

 _Mark Sloan: Callie. Please get up. I just saw a picture of Addison, she's really dressing up for this jerk!_

 _Mark Sloan: I am a man-whore. I know. But he's worse!_

 _Mark Sloan: Okay, not true. But I really like Addie. You know that._

 _Mark Sloan: I thought I can't compete with Derek and his magical hair. Let me have this Callie._

 _Mark Sloan: Please._

 _Mark Sloan: Callie!_

 _Mark Sloan: Torres!_

 _Mark Sloan: Wake up!_

 _Mark Sloan: Iphigenia!_

It was barely noon. Her eyes are now rolling like a bowling ball. She walked out of her room and found Arizona hanging her head upside down on the sofa, holding some kind of book. Maybe she was still sleeping, but the book looks like a medical text book.

"Hey." She mumbled unintelligibly as she reached for the coffee mugs.

"Uhm-I, hey." Arizona was startled, she fell off the couch and hid the book under the couch. "Morning."

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"Yep." Arizona sat on the counter and crossed her arms. "Do you still have that instant thingy?" Callie just stared at her.

"The instant coffee?" Arizona just nodded. "Which one?"

"The sweet one." _The 3 in one kind._ "Can I make it?"

"Uhm? Sure. Its not like you can flood the kitchen with bubbles by making coffee." Callie teased while the blonde glared at her.

Callie handed her a mug, a sachet and the pot. She watch as Arizona pour water, then open the coffee pack, empty the contents in the mug and stirred it. She watched as the blonde slowly look in the mug with amusement. _One little pack can do that! In such short time._

Arizona happily sipped her coffee and looked at Callie. "You took me grocery shopping before." The brunette just stared at her. "Why didn't we buy this?"

"Do you even remember what you bought?" Callie snorted. "The cart was filled with candies! Beer, soda and snacks! I was going to buy stuff for my dorm room, and instead you went crazy. Plus, I only knew about that coffee in Botswana."

"In my defense, that was my first time in a supermarket." Arizona watched Callie sit in the bar stool across her.

"Oh. I remember. I suffered the consequences." Callie playfully grimaced.

* * *

" _You need to go where?" Arizona asked as she plops down on Callie's tiny, tiny bed. While her girlfriend, was changing in the bathroom._

" _Grocery store. I ran out of toiletries, snacks and some other things." The brunette yelled. "We can meet up right after?" She walked out in her jeans and tank top._

" _You can just stay in the penthouse." Arizona whined. "The butler will buy the supplies, whatever you need. So you can do whatever I need." She wiggled her brows and pulled Callie on top of her._

" _Robbins. Keep it in your pants." Callie placed a short kiss on Arizona's lips. Laughing when she heard Arizona grumbling. "You know how I feel about that. I want to be independent. What if my Father totally cut me off? I need to do these things on my own. And so far, I can. Its just the money making I need to learn."_

" _Fine fine, let's go." Arizona stood up and fixed her shirt._

" _You? Arizona Robbins, wants to go with me to a grocery store?" Callie stared at her with amusement. "You don't even know how to open a stove!"_

" _Hey! That's totally different." The blonde crossed her arms. "Plus I want to hang out with you. Sorry if I missed you." She whispered to herself._

" _Aww. That's very cute." She taps on Arizona's nose._

" _I'm not cute! I'm hot!"_

" _Oh you are. Oh so very hot." Callie smiled as they walked out of her room. "But you wanted to compete with Mark, Alex, and Teddy drinking the whole bar dry. And I told you I was going with Addie. You were so hangover the next day, you can't even move." They haven't seen each other in a week. Addison's parents invited them out for a short vacation in Hawaii. She couldn't say no, their parents were very close._

" _I forgot. I'm sorry." The blonde pouted._

" _That's like the 500_ _th_ _apology. And again, its okay. You were enjoying with our friends. I was just thankful I didn't have to smell the tequila seeping out of your pores."_

* * *

" _Woah!" Arizona stared at the huge building while she and Callie got off from her car. "This place is huge."_

 _Callie just shook her head and grabbed her girlfriend to pull her inside. They got a cart and walked towards the aisle._

" _Hey! Calliope look!" Arizona was pointing everywhere. She was so surprise about how cheap the stuff are. "Look! They have a bucket of Nutella! We need this!" The blonde was always making excuses to put stuff in. "The beer here are so cheap!" The blonde said as she placed two six packs in the cart. She was used to the bar price of liquors._

" _You never really went to the supermarket before." Callie laughed._

" _No." Arizona pouted. "The staff always buy the things for me. I meet the Colonel maybe once a year. Maybe not at all. My brother? Once in a blue moon. I don't think they grocery shop too."_

" _Mama always did. She made Aria and I sit inside while she buy things so we won't just go run around the store." Callie explained and getting an idea. "So you never sat inside the cart as well?" She smirked._

" _I'm a grown woman. I can't sit there. Its too small." Arizona pointed at the kids' carrier near the handle._

" _No. Inside. She did it until I was in highschool." Callie pointed at the large space inside._

" _But the stuff is in there?"_

" _That's the best part." Callie smiled and offered her hand to Arizona. "I'll push you around. Come on."_

 _The blonde paused and stared at Callie. "But you'll still get what I want?"_

" _Yeeeees. Just hop in." She helped Arizona in._

" _This is cozy." Arizona pile up the stuff inside to make herself comfortable. "Look! I made a tower!"_

 _Callie just laughed at her girlfriend and pushed the cart. She grabbed Arizona's shoulders and pulled her to lean back. She titled the blonde's head up and kissed her. "I really, really, like you Robbins."_

" _I really, really like you too Torres." Arizona smiled then she whispered. "I'll really, really, really like you more if you push fasteeeeeeeeer!" She squealed as Callie rolls her in the aisle._


	16. Chapter 16

_Oooops. Its up!_

* * *

After her morning coffee, Arizona stayed in the balcony. Pondering how can she try to be friendly with Callie. It's what she needs right now. Being friends is what Callie wants. So she just continued to read the medical book she found in the living room. She knew it was Callie's book, she was just curious. She always wanted to be a doctor. But when her mom died, a piece of her died. Then Callie gave her the inspiration to finish up her pre-med. But she was gone too. Everyday, Arizona was thinking about what Tim said, what she wants to do with her life. She loves science. Medicine. But she was still so stubborn.

So engross with what she was reading, she didn't notice that the door is not fully closed. Arizona heard Callie talking to someone in the phone.

"Yes-yes. Okay. I-Mark! Stop!" Arizona slowly pulled the door so she can hear the conversation. "I'll try! Okay? Just shut up for a minute. I-I don't know. Fine, I'll ask! Okay Mark! Bye." She heard Callie grunt.

Arizona turned to the view and hid the book again. She lit up a cigar and heard the door slowly opening.

"You still smoke?" Callie asked with conviction.

"I- this is a Cuban." She waved her cigar.

"And?" Callie challenged her. Arizona just places the cigar down on the ash tray and turned her body to face Callie.

"What's up? Do you need something?"

Callie bit her lips and sighed. _Yeah. Callie's biting her lips is not really helping with the whole friends thing._

"I need your help with something."

* * *

Arizona just rolled her eyes at Callie who was busy staring into her binoculars. Callie who was avoiding her gaze.

"I'm sorry." Callie glanced back at her then back to stalking to her friend.

"Will that be your hymn for the day?" Arizona slouched in the driver seat.

"I know its not ideal but-" Callie drops the binoculars.

"Yeah. Stalking my friend is not my ideal Sunday." Arizona grumbles. After Callie asked her to go with her somewhere, Arizona reluctantly agreed. _Or did she? Whatever it is, she'd be spending her time with Callie so its not so bad._

The brunette had ask Arizona to find Alex. She knew that Addison would be with him today. Mark had asked her to find out how the date between Addison and Alex will turn out. She was also concerned, Alex was- well, Alex collected girls. She just didn't want Addison to be hurt or anything.

So now, they were parked a couple of cars away from Alex's car parked in front of Addison's building. They both watched as Alex helped Addison from the building to his car. He opened the passenger side door and let the red head in.

"Oh come on! That's such a move." Callie grumbled.

"Would you rather he didn't help her? Did you see her skirt?" Arizona mumbled. She was about to rest her elbows in the window sill when Callie pulled her. "Hey what the-"

The blonde stop her mumbling when Callie placed her hand in Arizona's face. They were face to face, ducking behind the dashboard, their foreheads almost touching.

Gulping, the blonde tried to asked. "Um. What?"

"They might see us!" Callie hissed/whispered as she watches Alex drive away.

"Yeah, whisper. They might hear us." Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Enough sarcasm, more following. Come on. Faster!" the brunette pulled away and tried to remove the goosebumps in reaction to having Arizona in close proximity. _And how Arizona drives always turns her on._

"You are very demanding." Arizona rolls her eyes and subtly followed Alex's car. "I don't really get why are you so invested in this, Alex will just-"

"Monkey sex?" Callie raised her eye brow.

"Well, yeah-"

"Crazy dirty monkey sex? You really think that would be the end of it? Alex is always around you, and Addie-" The brunette waved her hand around. "Just no. This will be bad for everyone." She mumbled.

"So what? We are just going to watch them until Karev brings her to a hotel?" Arizona asks once more.

"No, I'll figure- Wait, why a hotel? Why not his place?" Callie ponders as they parked few cars away from Alex and Addison. He was opening the passenger door and helping the woman go out of the car. Callie didn't miss the subtle caress that Alex did on Addie's ass.

"Alex does not have a cleaning lady, he said it was too much effort to clean the place up after his conquest." The blonde replied while she played with her phone.

"That's just-What the hell are they doing? I mean does Karev know that Addie can probably buy that store? He takes her shopping?" Callie laughed out loud. This turns up to be an easier job. "She won't be impressed with him just buying her a dress."

Arizona just continued playing with her phone. "Its not just buying her the dress and shoes. It's a move. He is copying my moves. That idiot. I need another coffee and some food."

"What do you mean?" Arizona heard some movement beside her. Slightly glancing to her left, she noticed that the brunette's body was now facing her.

"Uhm? Nothing. I'm hungry, Can I go out can buy something to eat?" She forced a smile. Widening her eyes when Callie slowly leans in, her hand is outstretched towards her thigh, she gulps and involuntary blinked repeatedly while she stared at Callie. "What, what are you doing?"

What she didn't notice was Callie's hand is now holding her key. "You can, but you may not."

"Say what now?" Arizona just stared at Callie who was still glaring at her. "Are you really teaching me grammar right now?"

"I have coffee here in my tumbler and some donuts under my seat. Now, what is the move?"

Rolling her eyes, Arizona turned to face her door and tried to open it. _TRIED_. Why? Because freaking Callie Torres locked the doors at the same time she was trying to open it. She glanced back to Callie.

"Really?" She tried to open the locks manually but Callie was faster. "I'm really hungry." She pouted.

"What's the move?" The brunette raised another tumbler from her bag and a small box. _By the size of it, there must be at least half a dozen of donuts in there._ The blonde bit her lips. She tried to grab it but Callie pulled it back.

"Are you really keeping the coffee and donuts hostage?" She squinted her eyes at Callie.

"Yes. You better be a good negotiator." Callie grinned. _She did miss hanging out with the blonde, Arizona always made her feel herself._

"Fine." Rolling her eyes, she ignore the grumbling of her stomach. _Fucking Karev._ "If I tell you, will you please give me those?"

The brunette raised her right hand with her index, middle and ring finger up. "Scout's honor." Then she crossed it over her torso.

Snorting in laughter, Arizona reached in for Callie's hand to stop it from moving. "Did you just did the sign of the cross with the scout's honor?"

Callie threw her head back in laughter as well, still grasping Arizona's hand that stopped her. "Yes I did, so you know I won't be lying. To the scouts and God." She tried to be serious and nod, but being Callie, she couldn't stop laughing. "Okay okay." Callie looked up and closed her eyes. "Sorry for using you in this too, God."

Arizona watched Callie, she can't help but admire the brunette. Callie may do things to be funny, but she doesn't ever intentionally disrespect anyone or anything. Especially that her religion is one of the reasons why Carlos Torres shun his own daughter.

"You still remain a Catholic? I mean even after everything?" she question. Religious organizations are one of the drivers why the LGBT population is not given the same rights. She remembers how Callie told her about Carlos stating verses from the bible, using priest to convert her back from her confusion.

"I am. It doesn't mean I agree with everything the church say. Doesn't mean I disagree with everything either. I believe that there is a God. Something much bigger than us. Priests, bishops, they are human. Just like us. The bible? Its not a solid reference of God. We don't even know who wrote it. Disobeying it does not mean I'm a bad person. Missing church or being gay does not make me a bad person. God knows that." Callie gave her one of her genuine smile.

"I guess I never understood. Religion isn't really a big thing with us." Arizona lean her head sideways to her headrest, facing Callie.

"Does not mean you are a bad person. Different people, different beliefs. Respect what the view of others are in the world as long as they respect mine, right?" Callie mirrored the blonde.

"You're miraculous." Arizona smiled. Her dimpled smile. The ones that makes Callie's inside tingle. Butterflies may spurt out of her stomach any minute.

Then, Arizona gulped. She closed her eyes for a millisecond and sat up straight. _And looked anywhere but the breathtakingly stunning woman beside her._ She cleared her throat glanced to Callie who sat up was well.

Quickly snatching the tumbler and donuts box, Arizona sent a mischievous grin to her companion. "Ha!"

"Hey!" Callie tried to get it but Arizona turned her whole body away from Callie, sipping the coffee. "Fine, but you still have to tell me what the move is."

Crossing her arms and pouting but playfully and leaned back, Callie watched as Arizona eat the donuts. _Well, as much as she can. The blonde is still facing the other way._ So she just gave her attention to the shop where Alex was handing Addison different dresses.

"Hey, here they come." Patting Arizona in the arm, she sat up.

"Looks likes it worked." The blonde mumbled as she stared at their friends. Callie looked at Arizona and bit her lips. "What?"

Arizona was still biting the donut. There was a glaze on her nose. Callie prevented to laughed.

"Nothing." She watched Arizona finish the donut without using her hands. The blonde then wipe her hands on her pants and drove off.

* * *

"You said earlier 'it worked', what worked?" Callie hid in the menu of the restaurant they were sitting in. Across Addison and Alex.

Arizona looked around, people was staring at them. _Or her._ She knew she was hot. She knew Callie was too. But the excessive looks are waaaaay too much. Even the kid pointed and laughed. "Why are the people looking?" She looked around and Callie grabbed her neck to duck in the same menu.

"Shh! They might notice us. But-" Callie opened her phone, the camera app and took Arizona's picture. "Here. It might be because of this."

Glaring at Callie, Arizona hissed. "It was there the whole time and you didn't say anything?"

Before Arizona could remove it, Callie reached over and took the glaze off. She grinned and licked her fingers. "Yes. I thought it was funny." _But she didn't say it like it was fun._ Her voice was teasing. _Like sexual teasing._

The blonde just stared at Callie. It was physically, sexually frustrating to be around Callie and not rip her clothes off. "Whatever. Just go order and whatever."

Callie bit her lips and smiled. It was fun and also amusing that she still have that effect on the woman. So she decided to find out if the blonde still attracted to her. She ordered something that she needed to use her hands, or more exact, her fingers. She ordered the burger with fries on the side. Gravy not ketchup. _This will be interesting._

Arizona on the other hand was having a hard time eating her perfect steak, she kept glancing at Callie who was licking her lips, licking her fingers, licking the gravy that trickle down Callie's voluptuous lips. _Oh fucking god._

The menu was still standing in their table as they requested it to be left there. _No one says no to Arizona Robbins._

Breathing out loud, Arizona thought the sexual torture was over. Callie was finished eating, no more fries slowly being fed to that mouth, no more licking of those fingers. But then, then! Callie ordered dessert! Freaking strawberry dipped in chocolate.

She tried, she really did. Try to focus on that ice cream in front of her. This was her dessert. Not Callie. But she couldn't help herself. She turned to watch Callie, tilt her head back, open her mouth ever so slowly and bite that strawberry. The juice was too much so it dripped a little, so she watched the brunette lick it clean.

Callie turned to face her, with a grin, she offered her strawberries. Violently shaking her head, Arizona looked down on her ice cream, eating a spoonful.

"Come on, you don't want one? These are your favorites. As far as I can remember." Callie whispered.

* * *

 _Arizona Robbins: Hey Torres! What are you up to tonight?_

 _Callie smiled. She always felt good when Arizona reached out to her. Quickly typing out a response, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the hallway._

 _Calliope Torres: Nothing. Just missing my girlfriend._

 _Remembering how their schedule was conflicting and they just see each other on weekends, she almost bumped into someone when her phone buzzed again._

 _Arizona Robbins: Who in their right mind lets you miss them, how dare she!_

 _Callie was about to type a reply when she saw Arizona's car in front of the building. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you still have your last class for this semester?" Placing a short kiss on Arizona, she watched as the blonde shifted her weight._

" _Supposed to. But Dr. Gel-face gave us an early Christmas break." She flashed that dimpled smile. "So I thought we can hang out in the penthouse this weekend before you fly out to Miami?"_

 _Smiling at the nervous blonde, Callie just raised her eye brows. Arizona turned to pick up something from the car._

" _I got strawberry covered chocolates, they are my favorite. A-and the new wine from the vineyard. Bette said its-" Arizona was cut-off by the most soft lips ever!_

" _Relax, Robbins. I know we've both been busy. Aaaand we've been dating for months now. And I really, really want to spend some time on your bed, and not sleeping." Callie whispered the last words._

 _Yes, they have been dating for a while now, and yes they see each other almost every weekend. But being in pre-med takes a lot of time. And its not helping that their friends seem to be everywhere they are. So in months, the farthest base they reached was some over the pants touching. But now? School works are done, they have nothing to worry about until next term._

" _That's great! Wonderful. Awesome." Arizona giggled as she pulled Callie's hips towards her._

" _That's too many adjectives. But should we go? I can't have my record here tainted by a remark that I pounced on you right in front of the building."_

 _Kissing Callie one more time, Arizona opened the passenger car door for Callie, as soon as her girlfriend was settled, she ran towards the driver side and sped off._

 _The whole car ride was full of teasing, Arizona started it by grazing Callie's thigh, The brunette being competitive, leaned in towards the blonde and started kissing her neck, her ear while squeezing Arizona's thighs. Tracing Arizona's arm with her fingertips, Callie sucked on her ear lobe._

 _As soon as Arizona parked the car, she pulled on Callie's neck and nibbled on her lips. "Oh god, I can't wait till I can get you in my bed." Arizona moaned as Callie's lips traveled towards her chest._

 _Still, making out in the elevator, Callie carried the wine and Arizona carried the box of strawberries. As soon as they reached the penthouse, Arizona's body was thrown wall to wall as the move towards the bedroom. Stopping in the kitchen to place the wine and dessert. Callie pushed Arizona to seat in the counter. The blonde wrapped her legs around the brunette and continued to bite, lick, desperate to taste the brunette._

 _Callie pulled away panting. "Wine?" She popped the wine open and poured some in two wine glasses. Arizona was breathing heavily as well, she needed energy to please this woman tonight. Slowly sipping on her wine and trying to even her breathing. Callie on the other hand opened the box of strawberry covered chocolates and pulled one out._

 _The brunette placed her glass down and pulled Arizona's down as well. Placing the strawberry over Arizona's lips, they never looked away as the blonde bite the treat. The juice from the fruit trickle down Arizona's lips, before she could lick it up, Callie leaned forward and cleaned it up for her. She bit her lips when Callie offered the treat again, wanting to tease her girlfriend, she bit on the fruit only to feel her girlfriend's lips over hers, competing for the treat._

 _Arizona watched as Callie pulled away, her eyes was so seductive. Tanned arm stretched towards her face and wipes the chocolate on the corner of her lips. Pulling her arm back, Callie licks her fingers clean. She was about to kiss Arizona when a phone buzzed._

 _Groaning, the blonde reached for her phone, knowing it was her ring tone._

 _Alex Karev: Where are you? You weren't in Joe's. It's the last weekend!_

 _Shaking her head, might as well reply. Karev would badger her if she didn't._

 _Arizona Robbins: Penthouse. Can't go to Joe's. Busy._

 _Quickly turning her phone face down, she looked at Callie who had a questioning look._

" _Karev, last weekend." Arizona mumbles as she tries to kiss Callie who placed one hand over her chest. "What?"_

" _You don't want to go?"_

" _No. The only place I want to be is here. With you."_

 _Callie then grabbed the wine glass and finished the remaining wine, then crashed her lips with Arizona's. She could taste the strawberry, the chocolate and the wine that is now in her mouth. My god. She had the most sexy woman in the world._

 _They continued to make out, not having enough. Callie tore the buttons of Arizona's shirt, the blonde pulled on the brunette's shirt to expose those shoulders when the elevator doors ding._

" _Robbiiiiiiins! Last weekend commence!" They both turned to see Teddy with some people from their class holding two bottles of tequila, one guy was hauling a keg. People quickly scattered._

 _Arizona hastily covered her girlfriend up. Callie closed her shirt as well. "Teddy! What the hell!" She drops down the counter as she embraced her shirt close._

" _Ooooppps! Karev said you were here. So we decided to move the party here." Teddy replied. Already tipsy. "Red and Mark are also in the lobby. Sorry Torres." She mumbled._

" _What-" She was about to explode when Callie wrapped her arms around her._

" _Relax." Callie tilted her head and placed a kiss over Arizona's neck, sucking the skin. "It is the last weekend. We need to celebrate."_

" _But." Arizona pouted. Callie turned her around._

" _We'll have time." She kissed Arizona once more. "Although, can I ask? Who else have a keycard to this place? I mean I love our friends, but I'm kind of sick that they can interrupt us anytime."_

" _Come, as much as we love them, I don't want them to see me naked." Arizona pulled on Callie until they were in her bedroom. "As for the keycard. I have one, my brother, and Alex or Teddy." She said pulling on another shirt from her closet. "And-uhm. You."_

 _Looking down on Arizona's hand, she saw a black small plastic card._

" _I mean if you want to. I mean I want you to. So you can come and go as you please here. And even if I'm not around, you can stay here. Like when your dorm mates annoy you. Or-or you just want some place peaceful. And I know, I know that the concierge know you already, but this, this will, this is different."_

" _Are you done?"_ _Arizona nodded and looked away. "I want to have your keycard."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah." Callie kissed her. "I mean its kind of elitist when you hear it. Normally, people say I want to have your keys, but keycard works." She laughed. "Oh, before I forget, I got this for you for Christmas. But you can't open it before Christmas Eve."_

 _Callie handed her a small box from her pocket. Arizona shook the box._

" _Why can't I open it now?"_

" _Because its not yet Christmas."_

" _That's stupid." Arizona pouted again and raised the box towards the light, maybe she could see it._

" _Its not stupid." Callie pulled the blonde's arm back. "It's the magic of Christmas."_

" _I don't get the magic of Christmas. Its my gift. I should be able to open it when I want to."_

" _Hey! Christmas is magical! Don't you feel giddy everytime Christmas time comes close? Christmas carols, the gifts!"_

 _Looking away, Arizona held the gift in her hand. It was a long time since she received anything from Christmas. "I don't really have fond memories about Christmas."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _My Christmas memories are the nannies would wake me up minutes before midnight after making me sleep at nine in the evening. They would play Christmas songs, some would sing. Then Bette would serve something festive, mostly my favorites. Then they would bring out the Christmas cards my parents and my brother sent."_

 _Callie looked at Arizona sadly. She felt bad for the blonde. Her father ran a multi-billion business, but everytime Christmas comes around, he would be there. Saying grace at midnight, letting them open their gifts under the tree. Callie could count the times that her father was not around during Christmas in one hand. But everytime he did, her father and mother would do something that will make it up to her and her sister, like making it snow in their backyard. In Miami._

 _Hugging Arizona from behind, she wrap her arms around the blonde. She placed her chin over Arizona's shoulder while the blonde caressed her arms. "I'm sorry. So what will you do this year?"_

" _I'll go back to the vineyard for a while then fly out to the alps to ski. My brother can send the Christmas card there."_

" _How about you come to Miami with me?" Callie blurted out. Arizona turned to face her with a shocked face. "I mean, you know my situation with my dad so its not like meeting the parents" Callie let out a nervous laugh," and I have to be at home on Christmas Eve. But, my parents would be in a charity event on Christmas day, Aria will be with her friends. We can spend the day together and the rest of the week, then we can both fly out before New Year and celebrate here."_ _Arizona was still not speaking so she continued to ramble. "I mean it might seem like a stupid idea. But we can Facetime while you open your gift, then I can tour you, and you are totally hating the idea."_

 _Dropping her head down and mentally scolding herself, but then, Arizona reached over her. "It's a great idea, Calliope. Thank you."_

" _There's a hotel near our place. As soon as my parents are asleep, I would be there and celebrate Christmas with you. It will be our memory."_

 _Laughing, Arizona stood up and pulled Callie with her. "At least I'll have one."_

" _What do you mean one? I'll always be with you every Christmas! So I know if you open my gifts before midnight." Callie teased._

* * *

"Jesus." Arizona hissed as Callie finished another strawberry of torture. There were still some pieces left. _How the hell can she survive?_

"Are you becoming religious now?" Callie smirked as she tried to pick up another piece.

"Oh mother of god! Stop eating that." Holding Callie's arms tightly, Arizona closed her eyes.

"If I stop, what would you give me?" Callie whispered. Right in her ear! _Well, where else can she whisper it? On her lips. Oh fucking fuck._

"Anything! Just please stop eating food with your fingers."

Chuckling, Callie threw her head back. "How else can I eat?"

Arizona glared at Callie who raised her hands up. "Fine, I'll have them pack this up. I'll eat it back in the penthouse." Arizona glared more. "Alone. In my room."

Releasing a breathe, Arizona waved for the bill. "So what's the move while buying clothes?"

Arizona shook her head and placed a card in the bill. "Would you rather I eat this in the car?" Callie wiggled the paper bag where the remaining desserts are.

"Fine. Its not the buying of the dress. That's not the move." Callie nodded and listened while they trailed after Alex and Addison who is going in the car. They did the same and Arizona followed them again.

"First I'd tell a girl if she wants to go shopping, for some this could be the move. I'm not undermining girls, but some do fall over because you can spend for them. Not my fault." Arizona raised the hand that was not in the steering wheel.

"And then? For girls like Addison?"

"For some, I'd let them pick dresses. I would always call ahead and ask the store to keep the newest design. So the girl won't see it. Everytime she goes out, I'll say it looks great, that she looks great in everything but something is missing. Then I would call the sales person and asked them for a dress. Give it to the girl. Once she fitted it. I'd stand behind her and stare for a while. Then I would whisper something that would assure that she'd be in my bed."

Callie's jaw was wide open. Then she squinted. "Whisper what?" Arizona just look forward and followed Karev. This is not good. She knows this place. "What do you whisper to these women?"

"I don't know!" Arizona waved her hands around. "Like, 'that dress is so hot, buy two because I'm sure I'll rip the first one.' Or 'that dress has an easy access and I can make you come in the restaurant later while you are wearing that' or 'my head can fit under that dress' or 'that she could wear that dress while sitting on my face.'"

"OH MY GOD! Is that the same things you say to girls with that 3-hit Robbins move?" Callie asked shocked. She still didn't notice where they are.

"No. I mean the sitting part maybe, but usually here in California, I'd say that I'm Arizona Robbins and they would just, you know." Arizona bumps her forehead in the steering wheel.

"I mean that's just- Those poor girls. That's kind of disrespectful." Callie shook her head.

"Hey! Why those poor girls? They chose that. I never forced them to do anything. I mean if they were willing to do those." She shrugs.

"But-"

Arizona raised her hand to stop Callie from speaking. "I never forced anyone. I may be flirty-" She stopped when Callie raised her brows saying like 'really' "Okay, I may be overly flirty, but I never intentionally disrespected anyone."

"I'm sorry."

"I mean, I wanted to disrespect you. Like in a dirty way." Arizona bit her lips and winked at Callie. Then she received a slap in her shoulders. "Ouch!"

"Stop that!"

"Revenge is sweet."

"Wait, where are we?"

Instead of answering, Arizona pointed at the building.

"Hotel?! Its still early!"

"What can I say, Karev did the move well." Arizona smirked but stopped when Callie flicked her arm. "Aw! Why are you flicking me? Flick Karev. I'm not the one-"

"Don't say crazy monkey sex."

"Didn't have to- AW! Stop hitting me!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Its been a crazy few weeks, months! I'm so sorry. This is quite short but here we go!**

* * *

"You do know that this is a five star hotel?" Arizona crossed her legs and browse through some magazines. "And your family owns this one. You know that putting a glass-"

"Shush! I can't hear." Callie cut her off. She was busy trying to hear the business on other side of the room.

"So if they got a room? They will just-"

Callie slowly turned, put the glass down. Looked straight to Arizona that made her skin crawl. "Say crazy monkey sex and I'll find a place in your body stuck this glass."

The blonde gulped and just stared at her. Luckily, there was someone was at the door so she silently pointed at it while walking.

"Room service!" A jolly little teenager, pushed the cart in.

"We didn't order room service?" Arizona watched Callie move towards the cart. She notices some of the items were Addison's favorite treat. It was possible that the room service made a mistake delivering it to their room.

"Hush!" She poked Arizona's side. "This is lovely. Thank you." The brunette then acknowledges the boy. She turned to the blonde again. "Give him something."

Arizona grumbles and handed a 10 dollar bill to the kid. "In a hotel room, losing money and I'm not gonna get lucky." She mumbled.

"You were saying?" She was matched by the Torres glare.

"Nothing!" Arizona raised her hands in surrender and sat at the lounge chair. Callie continued to scan through the room service tray. They stared at each other when a phone rang. Arizona stood up and stared at her phone in confusion. "Its mine."

The blonde then stood up, still staring at her phone, walked out the balcony, and closed the sliding door. Callie watched the woman pace a little before answering the phone.

Callie pretended not to snoop by going back to stalking Addison and Alex in the other room by placing a glass by the wall when she heard Arizona come back in. "We need to go." Arizona picks up Callie's purse while still looking at her phone.

"What?"

"We. Need. To. Go."

"But- " She pointed at the next room. "Why?"

"I need to attend to something." Arizona was at the door while Callie was still reluctant to leave.

"Addie and your boy toy are still in here!" Callie whispered/yelled and stomped her foot.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona dragged her along towards the elevators. On the way, she pulled the fire alarm.

"Robbins!"

* * *

"You were the one who said you wanted to be friends with her. Why does that bother you?" Addison raised her brows at Callie who was staring right ahead to the woman who was subtly checking Arizona out.

After they left the hotel, where all the people were panicking because of the fire alarm activated by Arizona. The blonde dropped her off at the penthouse without a word and left again. She was kind of annoyed because, because. Okay, she doesn't even know why she was annoyed. Its not like she was on a date or something, well, it felt like a date. Removing the fact that they were just stalking her friend, she felt very happy, light even. Having Arizona around, it always made her feel happy.

"I'm not bothered!" She grabbed another shot of tequila.

"Oh, did you know that one of your hotels raised a fire alarm today? La Torre." Addison sipped her margarita. Callie widen her eyes, she already had an awkward conversation with Aria about this.

* * *

" _Mi Amor." Callie tried to calm herself down. She knew what this was about._

" _H-hola Hermana. Como estas?" Damn it Robbins!_

" _You know, we had an emergency meeting. About La Torre. Apparently someone pulled on the fire alarm. It was kind of a disturbance to our very high end clients." Aria sighed. And waited. And waited._

" _I- it was Addison!" She blurted out._

" _Addison?" Aria inquired in a knowing tone._

" _Well no. Mark asked me to look after Addison after we found out about Addison and Karev-"_

" _Addison and Karev?"_

" _Yes! Weird right?! Then I kind of roped Robbins to help me because I don't have a car and I barely use my cards, and apparently they checked in to La Torre for a crazy monkey sex, and we checked in and the walls were too thick and she had to go and she left me here!" Verbal vomit. It's a sickness._

" _You and Arizona checked in?"_

" _Yes! And-"_

" _Okay."_

" _Okay? I-we" Callie was utterly confused._

" _I'll handle it. I will talk to Dad about it. I will fix it. Don't worry."_

" _But the manager knew I was there. We asked him for the room next to Addie's. I'm sure Dad will know."_

" _I will handle it. So, how was it?" Aria crossed her legs. She twirled the papers in her table._

" _How was what?" Callie walked around the penthouse. Scratched her head, sat in Arizona's game chair._

" _Spending the day with Arizona."_

 _Callie then pulled the lever in the blonde's Lazy Boy. "It was, interesting? It felt-" She took a deep breathe. Aria was the one person she opened up to when things with Arizona took a fall. She was the one she talked to about running away to Botswana, the one she talked to going to medical school._

" _I felt happy. And confused."_

" _Why?" Aria was always in the balance. Her friends always got her back. Hated Arizona for what she did, felt what she felt. But Aria on the other hand, she always asked if she was sure that happened, if she talked to Arizona, maybe if they talk, maybe._

" _I, this arrangement. Being friends with her is good enough. I mean I'm going to be married to her. Its already in the table. I'm already being tied to her." Callie stood up and paced around, scratching her neck, her arms._

" _And you don't want that?" Aria smiled at the photos she was holding. It was snaps of her sister and Arizona when they were still together in Stanford._

" _She's not the type to be tied down. She doesn't want to be tied down." Callie whispered._

" _Are you sure about that?"_

" _I-she before!"_

" _What?"_

" _For the first few months, Robbins would have a panic attack everytime someone refers to me as her girlfriend." Callie sighs._

" _But you said, she would always apologize. That she was just new to it." Aria explains. Before Callie could speak again. "Listen to your heart. Not that big brains of yours."_

" _When did you become so cheesy?" Callie chuckles._

" _Well, let me live vicariously through your love life."_

" _Why not live your own love life?" She probed and teased. "When was the last time you dated?"_

" _T_ _his is not the topic right now. I'm busy. Always busy with the business."_

" _You gotta make time to, you know mingle." Callie said the last word in a sultry way._

" _I 'mingle'. And anyway! I have to fix the fire alarm thing. TALK TO ARIZONA. Bye!"_

" _Love you!"_

" _Love you too Hermanita."_

* * *

"Why were you there?" Callie tried to remove the spotlight on her. Still watching the hot, hot woman who is now walking towards Arizona.

"I was with Alex." Addison just stated the obvious. Watching Callie bore a hole in the head of the woman beside Arizona. "Why don't you just go for it?"

"Because-"

"Because?" Callie asked.

She removed the bottle cap and drank from the bottle. Emptying the tequila.

* * *

"Well, she just wanted to be friends with you. Live a little." Alex whispered. Arizona was sitting at the end of the bar with Alex and the hot and sexually lady who was hitting on her.

Rolled her eyes and ordered for another drink.

"So, how about it?" The woman with a thick Italian accent asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Arizona looked at the woman. It couldn't hurt right? Callie wanted to be friends. And she haven't had sex ever since Callie came back to town. And the woman was very hot, not dirty hot like Callie but still very hot. And an accent. She was very putty with women with accent.

The Italian threw her head back in laughter. Then leaned forward, Arizona could smell her. Oh my god. She smells nice. After being turned on all day, she was ready to jump in. "Do you want to go dance? Before that, I think we should know each other name no?"

Arizona laughed a little and gave her hand to the woman. "Robbins, Arizona Robbins."

"Robbins. Like the bird?" The Italian smiled and grabbed her hand. "Carina."

"Not like the bird, that's a Robin. I'm Robbins." Arizona chuckled. "Nevermind, I like how you say it. Let's go dance." She let herself be dragged by the Italian to the dance floor. She watched as Callie stared at her and grabbed her purse, and left the bar.

* * *

The blonde tried to tip toe back to her penthouse. She placed her purse on the counter.

"Why are you back so early?" She heard Callie asked in a gruffly voice.

"What?" Arizona turned back to look at the woman who was curled up with a blanket in the couch.

"Why aren't you with that model or whatever?"

"Are you okay?" Arizona walked towards her, she looked kind of pale. Maybe because she was drinking a lot.

"Or why didn't you bring her here?" Callie gulped and prevented the tears coming.

"You live here too. I don't think bringing someone here is ethical." Arizona knelt by the sofa to check Callie's temperature.

"Ethical." She blew a puff of air.

"You're hot." Arizona places her hands on her forehead, her neck and arms.

"Not as hot as that one apparently." The brunette tried to push her away.

"What? Who?" Arizona still checking her up. The blonde stood up and walked towards the bathroom. When she returned, Callie sat up. Exposing her chest from her plunging neckline dress.

"The brunette from the bar. I saw you doing the move." The brunette stared at her while Arizona checked her temperature from her ear. She saw that Callie's temp was at 103 degrees

"You're really hot." Callie rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. Arizona grabbed her arms and slowly sat Callie back in the couch. "I was not making a move on her. She made a move on me. And you said you just wanted to be friends. I didn't think it was a big deal for you."

"I didn't know that I would feel like this!" The brunette angrily wiped her tears away. "I didn't know you would still make me feel this way." Arizona just stared at her. Callie scratched her thighs. "Make me feel butterflies, make me feel this jealous!"

"Calliope."

"No no! Don't 'Calliope' me." The brunette stood up and walked towards her bedroom. Almost lost her footing, she felt Arizona's arms around her. "I thought we had a great day, granted it was not a date or anything but it felt nice, I felt happy with you!"

"Calliope." Arizona tried to calm her down. She felt the blonde pull her shirt up.

She turned around to face the blonde so fast that some of her hair hit Arizona's face. "Have you lost your mind?!"

Raising her hands up, the blonde spoke up. "You have the chicken pox."


End file.
